


A New Reputation

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Akira is a sweet guy, Because I love Shumako, Because he's an asshole., Consensual Groping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Masters of Stealth Universe, Mild Sexual Content, My sweet babies!, Nobody feels sorry for Shido, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Shumako - Relationship - Freeform, Slice of Life, reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: The Phantom Thieves discover an interesting article in Shujin's newspaper that is going to cause a considerable change in Akira's school-life. Shenanigans assured.***10/10/2020 UPDATE*** The cleaning and editing is finally done.





	1. The Article

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts), [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts).

> Another "Before-Take Your Shell-fic" NOBODY asked for. 
> 
> Yay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Side Note: Cannonically speaking, this story happens exactly three days after "Akira's Ramen of Redemption" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796152).

The ringing of the bell made itself heard across the whole school, not only a signal that it was now lunch-time, but also is what snaps a certain raven-haired boy from his train of thoughts. Akira Amamiya-Kurusu, the leader of the now retired Phantom Thieves of Hearts was sitting on his usual spot on the classroom. After dealing with another class (and another couple of minutes of getting the whole class’ attention for easily dodging another chalk thrown by Mr. Ushimaru. Typical Wednesday morning.) Akira put his books and notebooks back to his bag with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

**Morgana: ** _Another lunch-time at the roof, huh?_

Morgana, the cat-like creature that Igor created with the remains of mankind’s hope spoke from his usual place under Akira’s desk with a cheeky grin. The lips of our misunderstood hero curl into a faint but sweet smile as he knows what that means.

Since he finally got out of Juvenile Hall, the other thieves were determined to give Akira a great amount of good memories before he has to go back to his hometown in Inaba. However, in lunchtime, they decided to give him that time so he could spend it with Makoto Niijima, the advisor, second-in-command of the Thieves and Akira’s girlfriend. Even though the brunette was practically a blushing mess when Ann, Ryuji and Haru told her the suggestion, she was quite grateful for that. After all, they knew both lovers needed to make up for all those 50 days of missed romantic escapades and with Akira’s departure coming soon, they had little time to work.

As Akira was walking to the classroom door, a voice suddenly called for him.

_“Hey, Kurusu, do you have a minute?”_

Akira turns around to see who called him out, and turned out to be none other than Mr. Ushimaru himself who was asking him to come to his desk. With a raised eyebrow, the thief leader walked to the teacher's desk. 

**Akira: ** _Yes. Is something the matter, Ushimaru-Sensei? ...This isn't about all the chalks I dodged, right?_

**Ushimaru: ** _Does it look like I’m calling you out just for dodging chalk? No, is not about that._

The teacher shook his head, relieving Akira of any possible worries. Struggling a bit, Mr. Ushimaru spoke with a slightly annoyed tone.

**Ushimaru: ** _Look. I just… want to apologize, ok?_

Now both of Akira’s eyebrows we're lifted in honest surprise. Doing nothing but wondering why the sudden commentary, he just stood there as the Social Studies teacher kept speaking.

**Ushimaru: ** _When you first came here, I thought you were just another lazy delinquent, like most students in this school. But… now I see I completely misunderstood you._

**Akira: ** _Uh… thank you, sensei…? _

That was the only thing Akira could say, he was honestly confused for seeing the usually grumpy, stern, chalk-throwing teacher apologizing out of the blue. Mr. Ushimaru sighed with a bit of frustration before he finished.

**Ushimaru: ** _I can’t blame you for being so confused about it. But that’s all I just wanted to say, you can leave now. _

With a respectful bow, Akira walked to the door, but before leaving the classroom, Mr. Ushimaru called him out again while standing off his desk.

**Akira: ** _Something else, sensei? _

**Ushimaru: ** _Yes, I just forgot. You might want to prepare yourself... From what I’ve heard, I’m not the only one who wants to apologize to you._

With that said, Ushimaru walked out of the classroom. Akira just stood there a couple of seconds, still a bit confused for that strange moment. He just shrugged and kept with going to the roof to meet up with Makoto. As he was walking, Morgana whispered to him.

**Morgana: ** _...what was that all about?_

**Akira: ** _I don’t know. You think is a big deal?_

He whispered back to the cat and shrugged again. Morgana just blinked in thought before he shrugged and whispered again.

**Morgana: ** _Maybe we shouldn't worry too much about it... Anyway, you know where to drop me, I’ll meet up with Haru and I’ll see you after school, got it? _

Akira nodded, smiling at his feline partner. He was grateful with Morgana for being so considerate for his relationship with Makoto, just like the rest of his team is. The two of them came with an agreement of their own: when the love-birds would have their rooftop-lunch-times, the non-cat would go with Haru so they could spend some time together while the lovers enjoyed their alone-time.

**Akira: ** _Alright, I’ll see you in LeBlanc._

**Morgana: ** _You got it. _

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Meanwhile, Ryuji Sakamoto, the charge commander of the Phantom Thieves and Akira’s best friend was just walking in the first floor of the school, clearly a bit frustrated. Not because Akira would be taken by Makoto to have some time together, he knew this was another lunch-time for Akira and Makoto and he was really happy for the co-leaders. The real reason of why he was pissed was because he wanted to go to the school store and have a taste of one of those Yakisoba Breads, with the odd hope of being lucky enough to get one in Wednesday.

He didn’t get one.

Realizing getting mad about his failed idea wasn't worth shit, Ryuji just shrugged it off and walked around, wondering if he could meet up with Ann or Mishima or ---

_“No way!”_

_“It is true!?”_

_"It_ _can’t be, right!?”_

_“If that’s true, that means…!”_

_“My, god… we totally got Kurusu-kun wrong all along!”_

The sudden whispers snapped Ryuji from his thoughts, causing him to turn around and stare at the corner from where the whispers came from. Normally, Ryuji wouldn’t give a damn about whatever rumors were spreading around Shujin. However, since is Akira they were talking about, he walked there to find whoever was whispering crap about his bro. Turning around the corner, he found a familiar figure. **Asumi Misaki. **The only member of the school’s newspaper club. Next to her, there was a bunch of students walking away from her while reading what seemed to be a copy of today’s newspaper. Ryuji couldn’t see their faces, but by judging their voices, he figured out they were surprised for whatever article they were reading.

Deciding to get to the bottom of this, the blond boy walked to where the lady was standing and asked.

**Asumi: ** _Oh, Sakamoto-San. Good morning._

**Ryuji:** _ 'sup, Misaki. Hey, can I ask what was that all 'bout? _

**Asumi: ** _You mean the new article that’s driving all Shujin crazy? Sure, you can see it by yourself. _

Asumi responded a bit cheerfully while handing the dyed-blond boy a copy of today's newspaper.

**Asumi: ** _Here it is, Sakamoto-San. Page 3, I’m sure you will find this… interesting._

Now confused, Ryuji opened the newspaper in the indicated page. He found quite a massive article about some sort of "reputation change". After properly reading it, his eyes slowly widened in shock.

**Ryuji: ** _Wait, what the shit…? _

Just to be sure he was reading it right, Ryuji read it for the second time. After that, he slowly raised his gaze from the paper. He remained frozen in shock for a few seconds. Starting to be worried for him, Asumi wondered if she should take him to the Nurse's office. But before she could ask for help, Ryuji shook his head violently, startling the girl. He quickly apologized for that.

**Ryuji: ** _M–my bad Asumi! Do you mind if I keep this!?_

**Asumi: ** _Uh... sure, you can._

**Ryuji: ** _Thanks! _

Without even letting Asumi ask what was wrong with him, Ryuji ran out of there as quickly as he could. The only times he ran like that was when escaping collapsing palaces or running away from the Reaper. But for him, this was just as important as he was running like a bat out of hell. Only one thought was in his mind.

_“Holy shit! I gotta tell the others! **F’REAL, I GOTTA TELL THEM!!!**”_

**Ryuji: ** _I gotta tell --- OW! _

_“OW, HEY!!!”_

That train of thoughts was interrupted again when he accidentally bumped into someone while running. While both people fell on their butts due to the bump, Ryuji realized he accidentally bumped into Ann Takamaki, another of his thief comrades (and Ryuji’s secret long-time-crush. Shhhh, don’t tell Morgana…). He got up and helped the blond lady to get up.

**Ryuji: ** _M-my bad, Ann… you ok?_

Still rubbing her hurt butt, she snapped at Ryuji and smacked him on the head.

**Ann: _Dammit, Ryuji! Watch were you’re going!_ **

**Ryuji: ** _OW! I told you I’m sorry, dammit! _

After calming down a little, Ann asked while Ryuji was still rubbing the back of his head.

**Ann: ** _Anyway. Why the heck were you running like crazy? Did you managed to piss off your homeroom teacher again? _

**Ryuji: ** _Hell no! I was runnin' ‘cuz I found THIS! _

Still a bit pissed, Ryuji handed Ann the newspaper. After properly reading it (twice), Ann's face became as shocked as Ryuji’s. She fixed a shocked glance at Ryuji before she spoke.

**Ann: ** _Holy crap! We definitely gotta tell the others!_

**Ryuji: ** _That's what I was plannin' to do before I bumped into you! _

**Ann: ** _Then what are you waiting for!? We gotta move!_

**Ryuji: ** _Right! _

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Meanwhile during that little moment with the blondies, Haru Okumura was busy with one of her passions: gardening (The other three are hanging out with her friends, relaxing in her room with a nice cup of tea or coffee and seeing shadows cry for mercy before slicing them up with her _**Fleurs du Mal **_battleaxe like ham). Knowing her place in the rooftop was currently busy with Akira and Makoto’s lunch-time, Haru chose to use her time to take care of the little gardens in the courtyard.

The mere idea of them taking a little romantic escapade made her sigh with an almost unnoticeable hint of sadness.

Sometimes she couldn’t help but to think of Akira as the dashing rouge who saved her from the false arranged marriage her father and that shitbag Sugimura tried to drag her into, so she was pretty heartbroken when she kind of confessed her feelings for Akira and he (as gently and respectful as he possibly could, of course) said he couldn’t reciprocate them as he was already loving someone else. Still, she was happy for Makoto when she found out the advisor was the one who stole Joker’s heart. And when celebrating the heiress' birthday, with great confidence she along with the other thieves told them they would do anything in their power to help the power couple whenever they needed it. Thus, the agreement with the rooftop-lunch-time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden “THUD” sound right next to her. The sadistic but sweet fluff ball gasped a bit startled while turning to the source. It was none other than Anton “Bebop” Zeck, who just dropped a huge bag of fertilizer next to her. With Morgana sitting on the warthog's shoulder.

**Bebop: ** _My bad, Haru. Didn’t mean to scare ya. _

**Haru: ** _It’s Ok, Anton-San. I was just distracted by my thoughts. _

She giggled a little as she regained her composure.

**Haru: ** _Anyway, thank you so much for your help with these bags. You too, Mona-Chan._

**Bebop: ** _No problemo, lil' dawg. _

**Morgana: ** _You know we’re here anytime you need help, Noir._

The talking cat said before hopping off Bebop's shoulder, gracefully landing on the grass.

**Morgana: ** _Hey, Diamond! Are you going to hurry up with those bags or what!?_

**Rocksteady: ** _Da, da! Don’t has to yell so much! _

Ivan “Rocksteady” Steranko yelled back at Mona as he was walking to them while carrying two huge bags under each one of his arms. One of the many perks of being an anthropomorphic mutant rhinoceros. 

**Rocksteady: ** _You know, you could has helped us a bit with this, comrade kitty!_

**Morgana: ** _Hey, does it look to you that I can carry those huge bags in my… current form!? And stop calling me “kitty”!_

**Bebop: ** _Forget it, Big S__. Just ignore Mona’s whinin' and help Haru with the rest of this stuff, aight? _

**Rocksteady: ** _...Fine._

Meanwhile, Haru just giggled to herself and kept with her work. She planned to use some high-quality fertilizer (the same kind Akira uses on the plant he has in his attic room in LeBlanc) in the gardens on the school entrance, the courtyard and her gardens in the rooftop as well. But she found out she was going to need quite a lot of it.

Bebop and Rocksteady didn't even think in hesitating about saying yes with helping Haru when she asked the mutant morons for help with this task. The Okumura heiress as well as the other thieves was more than glad she met those two idiots, whom are practically family for them at this point_. _As well as Master Splinter, who served as an important guide for them during their time as Phantom Thieves. Always trying to give them the best advice for their roughest times last year. Out of all of them, Haru along with Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke were the most saddened ones when the mutant ghost had to say goodbye to them the night right before Sae Niijima would announce Akira was being released (Ryuji was practically tearing up when Splinter said goodbye. Not that he will admit it aloud). After all, Ann rarely sees her parents, Ryuji and Haru didn’t had good relationships with their respective fathers and Yusuke never met his so Splinter somehow wound up filling that hole for them.

Seeing her a bit sad, Mona spoke.

**Morgana: ** _...you miss him too, right? _

Knowing what the "honest-to-god-human" was talking about, Haru responded with a sad, sheepish smile.

**Haru: ** _I’m sorry. And yes... I miss Splinter-Sensei, too._

With sympathetic expressions, the mutant morons tried to comfort her a little.

**Rocksteady: ** _There is no need to be ashamed, comrade Haru. _

**Bebop: ** _We ALL miss him. Heck, I’m sure Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke miss Splinter as much as you do. _

She nodded in understanding before shrugging off the sadness and regaining her usual sweet smile. She knew Splinter wouldn’t like to see her or any of the others sad about this.

**Haru: ** _I think he wouldn’t be happy by seeing us still mourning his departure. So just as he told us “life is short and his was over, so now we must move on with ours"._

The three now retired thieves nodded when seeing Haru smiling again and continued with their work. Bebop and Rock were still dropping the fertilizer bags where Mona told them while Haru was tending the gardens with the upmost care and kindness she always displays in this. Seeing they finished with the courtyard, they moved to the school entrance. Only that place and they could call it a day. The four retired thieves quickly prepared their stuff and walked to the entrance gardens. But right at the moment they arrived to the entrance gardens, they heard a couple of yells directed at them. They were from Ryuji and Ann.

**Ann: ** _Guys! GUYS! _

**Ryuji: ** _WAIT! We have something to say!_

The four thieves in the garden quickly tuned their heads in surprise to the running blondies. Ann rapidly walked down the entrance stairs while Ryuji just leaped past them.

**Morgana: ** _Lady Ann!? Ryuji!? What in the world is wrong with you!? _

The cat-looking asked in surprise while his blond friends were gasping. Ryuji was breathing heavily while Ann was like if she was recovering from the brink of drowning.

**Ryuji: ** _I was just walking around minding my own business when I heard something about Akira! And ---_

**Morgana: ** _Wait, something about Joker!? _

**Haru: ** _Something bad happened to Akira-Kun!?_

**Bebop: ** _Another of Shido’s lame-butt goons is goin' after'im!? _

**Rocksteady:** _I will find them before they find Boss-Man... and I will break them! Just like I broke Shido’s shadow! _

Ryuji couldn’t even finish when he was suddenly interrupted by his four companions' worried questions. He couldn’t blame them, though. According to Sae, even though Shido was finally being prosecuted for all those atrocities he committed for the sake of his political career, there was still a couple of his ass-kissers on the loose. And the simple idea of some of them getting their hands on Akira was quite worrisome. Recovering her breath, Ann shook his arms in the hopes of calming them down.

**Ann: ** _No! Nothing happened to him!_

**Bebop: ** _Then what happened!?_

**Ryuji: ** _I was just walking when I found Asumi, the newspaper girl. And she showed me THIS!_

The blond thug showed them the newspaper to them. After taking their time reading it (twice), Haru, Mona, Bebop and Rocksteady widened their eyes in the same shock as Ryuji and Ann’s.

**Haru: ** _Oh, my...! _

**Bebop: ** _Ok. Now THIS is a problem...!_

**Morgana: ** _But, how…!? Why!?_

**Rocksteady: ** _Nyet! It can’t be! How do they found about this! _

**Ryuji: ** _Do I look like I know!? _

**Morgana: ** _There's is one thing we DO know, though... We definitely must tell the others about this! _

The other five thieves nodded with the non-cat without any hint of hesitation. Knowing they wouldn’t wish to interrupt Akira and Makoto’s lunch-time, they chose to text them as well as Yusuke and Futaba to have an emergency meeting in LeBlanc afterschool once lunch-time was over. 

They don’t know what could this cause, but they hoped it wasn’t something bad...

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Back in the roof, having finished their lunch, Akira was leaning his back on one of those huge AC units, happily sharing with Makoto a make-out session under the mid-day sky in Aoyama Itchome. There was barely any clouds in the sky so it was quite a beautiful sight, but they were too busy exchanging affection by sucking face to even care about the weather. Makoto kept her right hand gently exploring Akira’s lovely mess of a hair while her left hand had a strong grip on the black blazer covering his well-formed chest. Akira, on the other hand, had his left hand sweetly caressing her face and the right hand caressing the small of her back. Knowing they were alone, Akira took the chance to slowly move both hands to reach under her skirt and give her butt an affectionate squeeze. That caused the brunette to pull back, pout and shot him a soft “_Niijima Death Glare_”.

**Makoto: ** _Akira, not here! _

Flashing his signature Joker smirk, he replied while giving sweet butterfly kisses around her neck and jawline. The brunette let out a soft moan at said action. 

**Akira: ** _Apologies, my Queen. Just still satisfied for Valentine’s, that’s all~_

Makoto’s face blushed even deeper than when they were making out. Still, she smiled since she was just as satisfied as Akira for how they spent their first Valentine’s Day together. A beautiful date in Odaiba Sea Park followed by one of their many “_i__ntimate_ _st__udy sessions_”; one of the most romantic ones they had yet.

**Makoto: ** _Well. Maybe this Saturday… we can recreate the moment if you want~_

The seductive and bold tone in her voice made Akira clear that Queen was speaking now. And when Queen speaks business, Queen means business. His eyes widened a little, but he didn’t fluster at all. Hell, he actually chuckled. Still blushing, Makoto wondered what was wrong with him.

**Makoto: ** _Why aren’t you blushing…?_

**Akira: ** _Is just… I like how bold you are getting these days. Besides, you're getting flustered enough for the both of us~_

He chuckled again, causing “Tomato Niijima” to pout once again. But they agreed to meet the next Saturday night nonetheless. They kept with the slow, sweet tango their mouths and tongues were executing. Exchanging the love and affection they had for each other. Still feeling a bit bold, Makoto decided to return the playful butt squeeze, causing Akira to pull back with eyes wide open. They remained in silence for a few seconds before they both broke in laughter.

Now they definitely couldn’t wait for Saturday…

They went back to their lovey-dovey business when they heard a faint but familiar sound.

**Makoto: ** _The ring bell…_

**Akira: ** _Well, guess we have to go back. _

With a goodbye kiss (and another affectionate mutual butt squeeze), Makoto walked to the door first, Akira would go after a few seconds after her so they wouldn’t raise any suspicions. Their relationship was already known by the other thieves, Sojiro, Sae, Eiko and all of Akira's confidants, but it was still secret for the rest of the school. They didn't mind to get a bit affectionate in any place where they could be seen as a couple, but they weren't exactly fans of PDA so they agreed to keep that as minimum as possible. 

Just at the moment Makoto walked to the door, both of their phones buzzed at the same time. They checked and found a message in the Thieves’ group chat. After destroying Mementos, the chat was only used these days for simple chatting and when Futaba was proudly showing memes or just trolling around (like she always does). But once the lovebirds saw the message, they found out it was a completely different resaon...

_“Emergency Meeting in LeBlanc after school.”_

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Akira and Makoto rapidly took the first train to Jongen-Jaya right after class finished. Once reaching their destination, they opened the door and they were greeted not only by Sojiro standing behind the counter as usual, but also by the rest of the thieves as well. Ryuji and Ann were sitting in the booths in the counter. Yusuke and Haru were in the middle table, Morgana sitting in Haru’s lap, receiving a few affectionate scratches behind his ear. Futaba, Bebop and Rocksteady were sitting at the far most table. However, the most remarkable detail was that the word “concern” was written all over their faces.

**Makoto: ** _Sorry, guys. We came as fast as we could._

**Akira: ** _You all look kinda crappy. Is something wrong?_

**Sojiro: ** _Well, it seems you friends found something “Interesting” just this morning…_

The café owner responded to the lovers before Mona leaped to the middle of the table and continuing from there.

**Morgana: ** _Joker, remember when Mr. Ushimaru apologized to you this morning? _

The thief leader nodded weakly to that. He was still confused at why such a stern teacher like Mr. Ushimaru would apologize out of the blue. And to Akira of all people, the guy who last year was considered a dangerous criminal. Makoto was taken by surprise by that question but she remained quiet while their friends kept talking.

**Yusuke: ** _The reason of this meeting is because apparently, Ryuji found something important in Shujin Academy’s newspaper this morning._

**Futaba: ** _And considering how little time you two have to get all kissy face, we thought it would be better to have a meeting here after school, so considerate yourselves lucky, you lovebirds.~_

While Makoto flustered again, Akira just chuckled softly. Both still were thankful for how considerate they were for their relationship despite the emergency and the bickering.

But back to business.

**Makoto: ** _Still, what exactly does that “article” says? _

**Ann: ** _It’s something related to Akira._

Now Makoto’s eyes widened. An article related to her boyfriend!? Is there a new rumor about him being spread around the school!? And how didn’t she was told about it so she could do something about it!? Before speaking, the rhino spoke.

**Rocksteady: ** _It is nothing critical, comrade Boss-Queen, just listen. Bebop, please reads the paper._

**Bebop: ** _Sure thing, dawg._

Right at that moment, Zeck took the newspaper Ryuji got in school and found the page of the mysterious article. He cleared his throat and began to read something that would bring quite a few changes to Akira’s school-life.

_AKIRA AMAMIYA-KURUSU. JUVENILE DELINQUENT? MORE LIKE MISUNDERSTOOD BAD BOY._

_As it was known for almost a whole year, the student who transferred to our school in last year’s April, **Akira Amamiya-Kurusu**, had an undesirable reputation of “Delinquent Student” for having a criminal record after apparently assaulting a man back in Inaba._

_However, just yesterday, thanks to a reliable source, it is now known that said assault charges were completely false. It was revealed that **Masayoshi Shido**, the politician who confessed being the responsible for causing all the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns that terrorized Tokyo these last almost-three years, confessed that it was him who falsely accused Kurusu of assault and pulled some strings behind scenes during his trial, with only the petty purpose of protecting his public image. _

_Said events caused Kurusu to get that criminal record as well as his transfer to Shujin, all completely undeserved. With that stated, it is clear that Kurusu was never a criminal, just a young man who appeared at the wrong place in the wrong moment._

_In fact, there is plenty of testimonies that confirm that despite Kurusu's bad boy tendencies, he is actually a smart, dexterous, brave, sweet and kind young man who was nothing but a victim all along. Said testimonies are not only from the school but also from many people around Tokyo. Including Sadayo Kawakami, the school's principal as well as the recently popular politician, Toranosuke Yoshida. _

_That being said, it wouldn’t be a surprise if some people in the student body (and a few teachers as well) would like to apologize for misjudging Kurusu all this time._

_For more info check the link at the bottom of this page. _

Once Bebop finished reading, Akira and Makoto remained in a tense silence for a few seconds. Both eyes and mouths wide open in surprise for the sudden news. Still unsure, they checked the link of the article on their phones and found the video which caused all of this.

**Makoto: ** _Wait… Akira, isn’t that…? _

**Akira: ** _No way…!_

As the video started both lover quickly recognized the place. It was the courthouse! Akira was asked to go there for a trial to give more testimony against Shido and his relation with the Metaverse and the mental shutdown cases. Bebop was standing next to him as a police officer who, along with Rocksteady, was actually undercover in order to keep the thief leader safe and sound during his time in Juvenile Hall. Shido was sitting at a table next to both them, turning his head a little to look at both heroes from time to time, but his face wasn’t the one of an arrogant and condescending asshole who thought he was chosen by god to steer Japan like a ship. No. It was the face of a man whose pride was brutally injured, broken to such an irreparable extend that it wouldn’t be a surprise if he would try to kill himself while in custody.

While giving testimony to the judge and the very few people who attended the trial, Sae Niijima suddenly appeared with a woman Akira quickly recognized: The victim Shido threatened last year. Right away said woman told the judge she came to change her testimony by telling all the truth about what happened back then. With an emotionless expression, the judge asked if this was all true. Despite his lawyer’s protests and fighting back tears of shame and guilt, Shido responded.

**Shido: ** _It’s true, your honor… It’s ALL true. I was drunk that day, but I remember everything. I was trying to sexually assault this nice lady as punishment for her trying to give to the police LEGITIMATE incriminating evidence against me. Right at that moment, Kurusu-Kun appeared out of nowhere and pulled me away from her, with only the honest intention of helping her._

After a few shaky breaths and sobs, Shido kept talking.

**Shido: ** _Thanks to said action I lost balance and trip. I fell on my own and injured my forehead. It wasn’t even a deep cut, but I didn’t care. I got angry at Kurusu-Kun, I yelled at him, called him a “Damn brat” and sued him for assault. I threatened the lady with killing her via mental shutdown if she didn’t testified against Kurusu-Kun when he was arrested. I… I even blackmailed the police so they would destroy all the evidence as well as not showing my name in the court when he was sent… to probation…_

Being THIS close to breaking down in tears, Shido continued before he couldn’t be able to even think about what to say next.

**Shido: ** _And on top of that… I even threatened his parents with killing Kurusu-Kun if they got in contact with him during his probation… **just to spite him!** I… I did it all only to protect myself and keep my… public image clean so I… I could become prime minister and claim this country as my own ship… by using countless lives as stepping stones… Kurusu-Kun… I… I’m sorry... I made your life a living hell... becuase of my damn arrogance… and… and… … … there is no way I can ever properly apologize to you… **and all the people I've** **ruined!**_

The video finished with Shido breaking down in rivers of tears. Crying out of control knowing there isn’t punishment enough for all the crimes he committed for his own selfish gain. All while his lawyer complained, saying how much he hates his job.

Once the video finished, everyone in the café was just blinking in an awkward silence. Surprise was the only common feeling due to the sudden video and the article written in Shujin’s newspaper.

**Akira: ** _Futaba… how many visits the video has…?_

**Futaba: ** _Near twelve million hits. And it’s still raising like crazy._

**Akira: ** _I see… _

He just nodded, understanding the whole situation despite the surprised look on his face. Placing a hand on her chin in thought, Makoto calmly asked everyone for their opinions.

**Makoto: ** _Ok, everyone. What are your thoughts about this?_

**Rocksteady: ** _I think is good. Maybe the school jerks will finally treat comrade Boss-Man like he deserve._

**Bebop: ** _Yeah. Maybe school will not be so bad from now on. _

**Yusuke: ** _I agree. This might be the opportunity for the students of Shujin to finally see Akira for the wonderful person he truly is. _

**Ryuji: ** _If you ask me, I agree. I'm actually glad for this. That may finally shut up those gossiping bastards. _

**Haru: ** _I don't wish to bring the mood down, but... do we really think something is going to change? Just like that? _

**Ann: ** _I really hope so. If they don’t change their opinion about Akira after all of this, I’m sorry but those imbeciles are hopeless!_

**Morgana: ** _Well, Joker. What’s your opinion about this? _

Seeing everyone was waiting for an answer, Akira remained in thought for a few seconds. Then, he shook his head and flashed a soft smile.

**Akira: ** _To be honest. I don’t really care about what they think about me._

**Ryuji: ** _Are you sure, man? _

The thief leader nodded to his bro, confirming his answer.

**Akira: ** _Sure. I mean, finally clearing my name is a good bonus after taking down Shido. Not gonna lie. But what’s really important to me is that that bald asshat confessed everything and he is going to pay for all the damage he caused. Especially to Futaba and Haru_

Both the heiress and the hacker smiled warmly while their hearts fluttered for the comment. No matter the situation, Akira will ALWAYS put other people’s needs much, much before his own, even at the cost of his own life. A slightly self-destructive yet noticeable characteristic of a true gentleman like him.

**Futaba: ** _Thanks, Akira. Really… _

**Haru: ** _You know, sometimes I think it would be a crime for you to be that sweet, Akira-Kun. _

**Makoto: ** _Of course YOU would say something like that. _

**Morgana: ** _I really wouldn’t expect nothing less from our fearless leader._

**Sojiro: ** _Seriously, you never change, do you…?_

Everyone giggled for a few seconds, seeing that apparently they were worrying over nothing important at all. Still, Makoto couldn’t help but still feeling worried about this.

**Makoto: ** _Still. Akira, won't this be a bit more uncomfortable to you now? I mean, now that EVERYONE in Shujin read that article, they might be chasing you to apologize for thinking of you as a criminal and all._

**Ryuji: ** _Don’t kill the mood, man…_

That complaint caused Makoto to shot a medium-Intensity “Niijima Death Glare” at Ryuji, instantly shutting him up. Akira quickly pecks her check, both flustering her a little and calming her down, reassuring her there was no problem at all.

**Akira: ** _You worry way too much, Queen. I mean, what’s the worst thing could happen?_

Nobody had any idea of what was going to happen the next five days…


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Makoto worried about his possible new popularity from other members of the opposite sex because of the article, Akira has an idea of what to to about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter 2! 
> 
> This is actually easier to write than "Take You Shell". But don't worry! Once I finish with this one, I will gladly keep working in the story where the Phantom Thieves work with our favorite Half-Shelled Heroes.
> 
> Anyway enjoy. 
> 
> :)

**Futaba: ** _Akira, can I ask you something?_

The raven-haired young man turned to his little sister while both along with, Morgana, Makoto and Rocksteady were in the train station, going to Shujin Academy. They agreed to meet with the others to help Futaba with a particular task.

**Akira: ** _What is it? _

**Futaba: ** _Why do I have to go to school with you today?_

While Akira just smiled at Futaba, Morgana popped his head from his bag and answers with a small hint of exasperation. 

**Morgana: ** _Futaba, we already told you..._

**Akira: ** _Because we need to introduce you to the principal so you can talk about your entrance exams. _

That was true, actually. In a couple of months, Futaba could finally start going to school again and even though a lot of crap happened in Shujin due to all those scandals, it was still the most adequate place for a girl of incredible intellect like her. Also, because it was close to LeBlanc. But it seems the young hacker still have her small doubts.

**Futaba: ** _Ok, I get that. But why Makoto has to come with us too?_

The thief-advisor took her turn to respond with a patient smile. 

**Makoto: ** _Because considering the fact you’re still having trouble with crowds, we are accompanying you so you’ll feel less uncomfortable. _

That was true as well. Futaba was still feeling anxious around crowds. Even though, she has progressed considerably to the point of finally being able to take this important step in her life.

**Futaba: ** _Ok, I get that, too. But why Rock is coming with us?_

With a loud sigh through his nose, Steranko answers. 

**Rocksteady: ** _Because comrade Sojiro was too busy attending café to hear you bugging so he sent me with you four. _

And that was true, too. She wanted Sojiro to go with her, Makoto, Mona and Akira to school, but since he was busy with quite a bunch of unexpected morning costumers, he send Ivan in his place. 

**Morgana: ** _Any more questions? _

Futaba opened her mouth…

And then she closed her mouth.

With a small pout. 

Futaba choose to just remain silent while our heroes giggled at her expression as the four of them got in the train. It was practically a miracle they managed to find empty seats at this hour.

After a few minutes of traveling (and a few complaints from a passenger who got accidentally pinched a few times with Rocksteady's spiky shoulder-guards), they finally reached Aoyama-Itchome. Right upon walking to the school entrance, they found Ryuji, Ann, Haru and Bebop already waiting for them.

Being the first one to notice, the warthog smiled and shared a high-five with each one of the others. 

**Bebop: ** _Yo! Sup, y’all?_

**Akira: ** _Morning, guys._

The thief responded with a calm but sincere smile. It was heartwarming to see almost the whole group (Yusuke is attending a different school after all) hanging around like normal people. With the Phantom Thieves’ business in the past, they could finally spend some time peacefully before Akira and Morgana will have to go back to Inaba. 

**Ryuji: ** _So, Futaba. Are you ready to bore yourself to death with school?_

**Morgana: ** _School being boring is only normal for a muscle-headed ape like you, Ryuji. _

**Ryuji: ** _Do me a favor and go choke on a hairball, you little jerk!_

With an eyeroll and an exasperated sigh, Ann asked while affectionately ruffling Futaba's hair. 

**Ann: ** _As we were saying; are you ready for this, Futaba?_

Ignoring the usual bickering, Futaba took a deep breath before responding with a determined smile.

**Futaba: ** _Yes. I’m ready to take on this new level in life! _

**Haru: ** _That’s the spirit, Futaba-Chan._

Everyone smiled at the sight of Futaba’s enthusiasm. They knew she will be in good hands. 

**Makoto:** _Alright then, shall we go?_

Everyone nodded and walked inside the school. They thought this was going to be a normal Thursday with the Phantom Thieves in the past, but at the moment they walked past the door, they found something quite odd. Many students who were busy with the typical morning gossiping, suddenly fell in silence. All of them had their eyes glued to Akira for a second before rapidly turning away from the group of misfits. But the oddest part was when our heroes managed to see their expressions before that. The students didn’t turn away out of fear and hate of Akira. No. They were looking away out of shame and guilt.

After blinking a few times in another awkward silence, the thieves whispered to each other.

**Futaba: ** _Ok… talk about weird…_

**Haru: ** _Why is everyone so quiet all of the sudden…?_

**Morgana: ** _It has to be_ _ because of yesterdays’ article…_

**Ann: ** _That's the only obvious answer…_

**Rocksteady: ** _Seems Boss-Man is getting famous here again..._

**Bebop: ** _Should be worried about this, y'all…?_

**Ryuji: ** _Hell, no. Akira didn’t do anything wrong… is those assholes’ fault for believing all that crap…_

**Makoto: ** _Anyway, let's just go to the principal’s office…_

Nodding to each other, the retired thieves walked to their destination. They couldn’t help but to listen to a few whispers among the students around their trajectory.

_“It’s him!”_

_“Kurusu-Kun!”_

_“I can’t believe we thought he was a delinquent!”_

_"Do_ _ you think he'll let me ruffle his hair if I ask him...?"_

_“So when he asked about Kamoshida's abuse and Kaneshiro's crimes…”_

_“_ _He was just looking out for us…!”_

_“He’s not a delinquent. He’s an angel!”_

_"I can't believe Kamoshida spread those rumors just for the hell of it..."_

_"To be honest, I'm surprise he didn't explode with how much we pestered him..." _

_“Still. It’s a damn shame he’ll never trust any of us, now…”_

_“Can’t blame him. After how we treated him…”_

After a while ignoring all those whispers, they finally reached to the principal’s office. **Sadayo Kawakami, **the new principal of Shujin, was sitting on her desk taking care of some paperwork when she heard someone knocking on the door.

**Kawakami: ** _Come in._

She smiled warmly almost instantly when she saw who entered her office.

**Akira: ** _Good morning, Sensei. _

**Kawakami: ** _Well. If it isn’t my favorite heroic trouble-makers. Good morning!_

She happily greeted the group as they made their way into the office. They barely could fit thanks to Rocksteady's size…

Sadayo Kawakami was one of the very few people who knew who the Phantom Thieves really are. When Akira had to turn himself in, Makoto and the others quickly met with her and Akira’s other confidants to plan how to get him out of Juvenile Hall. In that day she, along with Dr. Takemi, Yoshida, Ohya, Iwai, Mishima, Chihaya, Shinya and Hifumi learnt about the other thieves and truth to be told, she wasn’t surprised at all after knowing about how Ryuji and Ann were involved in this. Although she was quite surprised for Makoto and Haru. Still, she promised she would help them with everything she’s got as thanks for helping her with those jackasses Mr. and Mrs. Takase as well as regaining her passion with her job as a teacher. 

After helping the school with all the scandals caused by Kobayakawa, she was suddenly called by the higher-ups to receive the position of Shujin’s principal. She was honestly shocked by the news, but she accepted nonetheless. It was a great opportunity to make amends for turning a blind eye with the troubles Kamoshida and Kobayakawa had caused to Shujin for so long.

With everyone reunited (and barely fitting) in the office, our heroes decided to go to the point. 

**Kawakami: ** _Ok, now, how can I help you guys?_

**Bebop: ** _Aight, Ms teacher. Pretty sure ya already know our friend. Futaba._

After the warthog made the presentations. Futaba bluntly greeted the principal.

**Futaba: ** _Sup, Kawakami._

**Makoto: ** _Futaba, can you please have a little respect? _

With a hint of exasperation, Makoto called Futaba out. The young hacker groaned a little and tried again.

**Futaba: ** _Good morning, Principal Kawakami. I’m Futaba Sakura..._

The formal act broke almost instantly as she dropped her shoulders and heaved an annoyed groan quite louder than the last one. 

**Futaba: ** _Ugh, w__hat’s the point of this? We already know each other. Besides, you all _ _know_ _ what I think about this formality crap! _

**Kawakami: ** _We know that, Futaba-Chan. But you know you have to get used to it when you go back to studying. _

**Futaba: ** _I know, and I still DON'T like it! _

The principal turned her attention form the annoyed hacker, and focused to the power couple with an awkward apologetic frown. 

**Kawakami: ** _By the way. Niijima-Chan, Kurusu-Kun. I know thisa may not the best moment for this, but... I want to apologize again for "you know what”._

Both teenagers instanly winced after realizing what she meant. 

**Akira: ** _It’s ok, sensei…_

**Makoto: ** _That’s water under the bridge now… _

Makoto was blushing quite deeply while Akira was unconsciously rubbing his right ear with a pained expression on his face. Quite an uncomfortable memory, but a very important as well. Akira, Makoto, Ryuji and Ann visited Ms. Kawakami at the hospital after hearing she fell sick. Given she was parctically sleeping due to how weak she's got, Kawakami accidentally spilled the beans about her job as a maid and how Akira was constantly requesting her. She quickly woke up and with a deep blush, she realized she screwed up by accidentally telling that to the other three students who were wiith Akira. Surprisingly, Makoto, Ann and Ryuji were understanding of her situation and promised not to tell anybody about her other job. Still, that didn't go too well for Akira as he practically got his ear pulled all the way back to LeBlanc. However, a couple of days after that the four thieves learnt a bit more about Kawakami's problem as Mr. and Mrs. Takase visited her in school just to threaten her with exposing her maid job if she didn't keep giving them more money as part of her "apology". 

It is kind of needless to say that the moment pissed off our heroes quite a lot (I mean, come on! Extorting her for easy money was bad enough, but using a deceased child to do it!?). 

After that problem was taken care of, Akira and Makoto talked about this and she found out there was nothing shady going on between them. It was nothing but getting to know Kawakami a little better without going beyond treating each other as teacher and student. Sure, she was pretty uncomfortaable after knowing about the massages, but she quickly understood it, too. Fighting in the Metaverse was preety exhausting after all. 

The principal just shook her head and continued.

**Kawakami: ** _No, guys. I know there’s no hard feelings about that. I meant… yesterday’s article._

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds. It’s true that yesterday, the thieves learnt that somehow, the school’s newspaper found legitimate evidence of Shido confessing he falsely accused Akira of assault just to protect his public image. They all knew that was the reason the students from earlier were looking away from them. They all knew the truth and they avoided making eye contact with Akira out of shame and guilt.

**Akira: ** _It’s ok, sensei. Sure, it's quite the scoop, but I really don’t really care about my reputation in school._

Kawakami just smiled at one of her favorite students. She knew that was the kind of answer he would give. 

**Makoto: ** _Anyway, the reason we're here, Kawakami-sensei, is because we want to talk about Futaba’s entrance exams for Shujin._

**Kawakami: ** _Very well. Futaba-Chan, I will give you a the study guides you need so you can prepare yourself, ok?_

**Futaba: ** _Ok. Thanks a bunch, Kawakami._

**Makoto: ** _...Futaba. Respect, please. _

Groaning for what seemed to be the millionth time, Futaba corrected herself. 

**Futaba: ** _Fine… Principal Kawakami. _

Makoto just sighed again with a hint of exasperation. It seemed Futaba was going to be quite a hell of a student...

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

After a little talk, Futaba and Kawakami came to an agreement for the hacker’s entrance exams. After agreeing to meet tomorrow so she could get her study guides, the mutant morons took her back to LeBlanc while the other thieves returned to their respective classes. Right now, Makoto was busy in the Student Council Room, taking care of a few school matters before going to meet with Akira in another rooftop lunch-time.

The Student Council Room. Makoto couldn't help but to take a deep breath and heave a deep sigh. It was only a matter of time before she has to say goodbye to this place and let another student carry the torch for her. She only hoped her replacement is at least as half as competent as she was and not as easily driven by adults orders as she was before joining the Phantom Thieves.

Still, even though everything that happened last year, she had quite a bunch of good memories of the place. One causing her face to be instantly clad in crimson: A memory of her and Akira… having a “_study session_” inside the Council Room. She **totally** enjoyed the moment, no doubt about it. But she couldn’t help but assure it was one of the craziest ideas they ever had (the craziest fact was that **SHE** suggested it!). Her lips unconsciously formed into a big satisfied grin as she remembered how she boldly straddled his lap while kissing slowly but passionately. How his hands were slowly exploring her naked back and playfully moved across her butt and thighs as he carefully undressed her. How he gently kissed and nibbled her earlobes and collarbones (_Oh, god! How did that charming bastard knew her collarbones were so sensitive!?_). How she struggled to contain the urge to moan his name loudly when he---

The embarrassing train of thoughts was interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door. After making sure she was no longer flustered, Makoto signaled the person to come in and was greeted by a familiar face.

_“Wassup, Miss President!”_

It was none other than **Eiko Takao. **Another third-year student of Shujin. Sighing a little in relief, Makoto greeted her.

**Makoto: ** _Good morning, Eiko._

Apart from Ann, Haru and Futaba, Eiko was Makoto’s closest friend. Even though Makoto knows she can't share anything related to the Phantom Thieves with Eiko, the council president knew she could count on her when she needed help with something related with social life or Buchimaru-merchandise. Makoto was relieved when Eiko apologized to her for not accepting the truth about what was going on with that jerk Tsukasa and for wanting to make up and still being friends.

And now, Makoto sighed with a hint of exasperation since she had an idea of what said friend has in mind…

**Makoto: ** _Let me guess. You want to talk about the article, am I right? _

As response, Eiko giggled a little with both hands balled into fists for the excitement and a huge mischievous grin.

**Eiko: ** _I couldn’t have said it better myself, Ms. Badass Prez. _

Sometimes it just sucks to be right…

**Eiko: ** _But seriously, Makoto. How does it feel? Everyone in Shujin now knows your boyfriend was never a criminal in first place._

Makoto smiled to herself at the commentary. Sure, she was quite nervous about the change there was now in Akira’s reputation. But she couldn’t help but feel happy for the reward after how much she worked her ass off trying to find evidence of his innocence.

**Makoto: **_Well. While I understand that he really doesn’t care about it at all, I’m actually relieved to see that the other students are finally going to see him for who he really is_.

**Eiko: ** _Ooooh, I’m sure some will do more than just seeing~_

That caused the smile to be replaced with a bit of concern. Raising an eyebrow, the President asked without hesitation.

**Makoto: ** _What is that supposed to mean, Eiko? _

Seeing she wasn’t fooling around, Eiko (for once) decided to speak seriously.

**Eiko: ** _What I’m saying is that now Kurusu is no longer a criminal, he is now a misunderstood bad boy. That makes him a very good catch. It wouldn’t be a surprise if some girls in school would kind of flirt or confess to him considering you still keeping your relationship in secret. _

Now Makoto raised both eyebrows in a mixture of slight shock and worry. She didn’t want to admit it but she knew Eiko was right in that part. With Akira’s debonair looks, his charming, somewhat teasing but very gentle personality and with the now added new reputation of “_misunderstood bad boy_”, there was quite a good chance some girls would like to ask him for a date or something. She couldn’t help but to think about Akira easily replacing her with a girl who was actually bubblier or prettier than her. She knew that wouldn’t happen, but still, she was worried. Seeing her friend worried by that idea, Eiko places both hands on Makoto’s shoulders, hoping to calm her down a little.

**Eiko: ** _Look, Makoto. I know I’m exaggerating a bit. I mean, we both know Kurusu is actually a sweet guy. You’ve said it, he **is** a gentleman. Unlike that son of a bitch Tsukasa… _

She muttered that last part with a mixture of anger and sadness. But she kept going nonetheless.

**Eiko: ** _Anyway. What I’m saying is, if Akira is the gentleman he is --- which by the way **HE IS** \--- you shouldn’t be worried about him replacing you with another girl._

Makoto’s eyes were quite wide-open (it was understandable, she never thought she would hear such a reasonable but comforting response from Eiko of all people!). But she knew she was right. Akira had proved that they trust each other with their lives and she is the one and only woman in his heart more times than she could count with both hands and feet. And there was no way in either heaven or hell he would even think in replacing her for anything else.

As relief was clearing her over-analytical mind, Makoto shook her head a little as she flashed a grateful smile.

**Makoto: ** _Right… you’re right. Sorry, Eiko. It seems I was a bit on edge for what you just said._

**Eiko: ** _Yeah, sorry I said that. I thought you should know it since the article and all that shit._

With that stated, both friends went to the usual gossip. Eiko managed to make poor Makoto fluster a lot when she asked the thief advisor about the "_juicy" _details about their relationship. Still, she restrained herself about giving too much detail, especially about their most intimate moments. After a while, Eiko checked her phone and saw she had to go to class, she stood up from her chair and bids Makoto goodbye and good luck with Akira. But before walking out of the Council Room, she gives Makoto another piece of advice.

**Eiko: ** _Just remember. If Akira is truly the person you say he is, there’s nothing you should be worried about. Now have fun, lovebirds. _

With that said, she waved Makoto goodbye with a cheeky smile and walked to her class. Makoto just stood there processing what just happened.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

A few hours later, Akira and Makoto were having another lunch-time in the rooftop. Having finished the lunch Akira prepared with love and care for the both of them, both lovebirds were laying on the ground. Well, actually on a blanket Akira managed to sneak into school. They were laying there, in another deep, hot but lovely make-out session. Straddling him while both mouths and tongues were passionately dancing, Makoto had both of her hands once again running through the fluffy mess of hair she loved so much. Akira on the other hand, has both hands on the small of her back. Both lovers enjoying every second of the session before having to go back to class.

Smirking between kisses, Akira let temptation take over him a little and he gave Makoto a few more nibbles and kisses on her neck. Right at the spots he knew she was the most sensitive. Being rewarded by a pleased moan fron her. Seeing he's got the chance, he slowly move both of his hands under her skirt and gave a playful massage to her buttocks.

Makoto quickly pulled back with a neutral expression, causing Akira to be a bit worried for a moment. _“Crap, I did it again…” _he thought he might have screwed up again by getting caught in the heat of the moment in school-hours. But any worries were put to rest when seeing Makoto flashing a playful Queen-smirk and gently placed both hands on his chest.

**Makoto: ** _Looks like some Joker is eager for this next Saturday~ _

Seeing Queen was in a playful mood, he gently squeezed her hips under her skirt and answered with a Joker-smirk.

**Akira: ** _Can you blame me? How could I not get eager to share some intimate time with an amazing, smart, beautiful, confident and badass Queen as yourself. As long as you’re ok with it, of course._

In that moment Makoto felt her heart flutter even more than during their make-out. If there was something Akira prided himself on, it was on being a gentleman. During their relationship, Akira never tried to do anything with Makoto unless she wanted to try it. Everything they have done (including – No. **ESPECIALLY** their intimate study sessions) was strictly **at her**** own pace **and only **AT**** HER OWN PACE! **

**Makoto: ** _You know I love sharing some private time with you when the opportunity arises. But we both know it's a bad idea to it in the rooftop, especially during school-hours._

**Akira: ** _I know. _

With a pretend whine, Akira gently pulled Makoto back and give her a slow french kiss while his hands remained caressing her hips and gave her butt another affectionate squeeze, moaning softly between kisses, Makoto slowly rocked her hips against his, making moan a little between the deep kisses. If it weren't for the fact that they were in school-hours, their clothes would've been scattered all over the place right now. After pulling back for the sake of air, Akira's expression changed into a more serious one. 

**Akira: ** _Look, I don't wanna change the subject so suddenly, but how have _ _things _ _been doing with your sister?_

Sitting on Akira’s lap with her hands resting on his chest, Makoto brushed a bit of hair behind her ear and responded.

**Makoto: ** _Well. Things are still quite awkward between Sis and I. But, we're working hard to make things better in our relationship. _

Makoto perked up a bit more as she remembered something important. 

**Makoto: **_Oh_,_ by the way, Sis told me last night the case against Shido is going smoothly. She said that thanks to all the public support on our side, is pretty likely Shido will be permanently incarcerated this summer. _

Still laying on the blanket, Akira flashed a soft smile for two reasons: **One.** They both knew finally putting Shido behind bars for good was not going to be easy. But thanks to all the evidence they managed to get, Akira’s testimonies and the public support, they knew that bald bastard was going to rot in the cell-hole where he truly belongs. **Two. **Because Sae was doing her best in order to rebuild the bridges she burnt with Makoto due to her unhealty obssesion with victory and success. He was aware not all family stories have a happy ending, so he was glad the happy ending case was present with the Niijima family. 

Knowing there was no need to be worried about the case nor her relationship with Sae, Makoto took her turn to change the topic.

**Makoto: ** _On another different topic. I spoke with Eiko before going here._

The concern in her voice made Akira get an idea of what they could be talking about.

**Akira: ** _It is about the article, is it?_

Makoto nodded a bit bashfully. Akira always managed to see through her and see what her problems were. If she was being honest with herself, she is both grateful and a bit scared about that characteristic of her beau.

**Makoto: ** _Yes. She told me that with your… new reputation, there would be a few girls who would see you as a potential boyfriend and… you know… confess to you… and you would replace me so easily for one of them… especially since our relationship is still a secret and all… _

She shook her head a bit violently after realizing what she just said.

**Makoto: ** _N-n-no that I don’t trust you or anything! I mean, I understand I’m not as bubbly as Haru of as attractive as Ann, but--- mmmph!?_

Makoto couldn’t even finish her explanation when Akira suddenly sat up, cupped her face with both hands and gave her a deep affectionate kiss which Makoto quickly returned. After pulling back, she saw Akira was flashing a familiar smile. The smile only the she and the other thieves knew he had. It was warm, understanding, considerate and sweet. A smile that easily warmed Makoto’s heart no matter how many times she sees it. 

**Akira: ** _Makoto, I understand. With how you easily overanalyze things, it wouldn’t be weird if you jump in conclusions like me changing you for another girl or something. _

**Makoto: ** _You… you understand…?_

With a soft nod, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and kept speaking. 

**Akira: ** _Yes. In fact, it would be a pleasure to remind you why I love you so much. Makoto, there is no way I could or would EVER replace you for another girl. You practically spent six months keeping my dumb ass alive in the Metaverse. You managed to save me from being murdered by Akechi. Hell, you even managed to send Bebop and Rocksteady to take care of me while you worked your ass off to prove my innocence and get mine out of Juvenile Hall. How many guys can say their girlfriends actually did that for them?_

As a wide smile formed on her face, Makoto nodded, understanding every word from that speech. She knew it was purely and completely honest about it. She cupped both hands on Akira’s cheeks and gave him a deep affectionate kiss. A proof of how they care about each other.

**Makoto: ** _I know. And I’m sorry for thinking such things. _

**Akira: ** _Don’t worry about it. In fact, I think I have an idea._

**Makoto: ** _What is it?_

The brunette asked with both raised eyebrows. She started to get a bit worried when she saw her beau flashing his signature mischievous Joker-smirk.

**Akira: ** _I think is about time we tell this school about our relationship, don't you think?~_

Before Makoto could do or say something about it, Akira swiftly (but respectfully, of course) pushed her away from him and packed all of their things. He took her hand and gently took her with him to their destination. She was wondering what her boyfriend was planning this time, but since she knew he had an air for the dramatic, she just had to suck it up and wait what his plan was about.

She just hoped it wasn’t as reckless as usual…

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Asumi Misaki was working in Shujin's newspaper as usual. She was thinking about what article could she put on the first page of today’s newspaper. Her current choices were between an apparent proof of bribing among the cafeteria workers and a science experiment that went horribly and catastrophically wrong (luckily, there wasn’t any casualties). Sure the change in Akira’ reputation was a tremendous scoop so she knew it would be hard --- for not to say impossible --- to find something as huge as that.

When she was about to make her choice, she heard someone knocking the door. Raising an eyebrow, Asumi signaled to come in. Surprise was evident on her face when she saw the Phantom Thieves’ Power Couple entering her office.

**Asumi: ** _Kurusu-San. Niijima-Senpai… to what do I owe the honor of your visit?_

**Akira: ** _Good morning, Asumi-Chan. Is today’s newspaper ready yet? _

**Asumi: ** _Not yet. Why? _

**Akira: ** _Because I think we have a story you could find… interesting. Am I right, Niijima-Senpai? ~ _

When Makoto saw Akira flashing his Joker-smirk, she instantly knew what he was thinking. In that moment, her eyes widened as much as they could and her face practically changed color to crimson. She remained frozen in flustered shock for a few seconds before she shook her head trying to calm down a little. She took a deep breath and just sighed in exasperation (_Damn, she should’ve knew THIS was his idea). _She knew this was going to be a bad idea...

Aw, what the hell, let's do it!

As the heat dissipated form her face, she turned to Akira and returned his Joker smirk with her own Queen-smirk, then back to Asumi.

**Makoto: ** _Yes. We believe you will LOVE this story, Misaki-Chan. And don’t worry. It’s ABSOLUTELY true._

Asumi’s eyes slowly widened as much as they could and a big excited grin formed in her mouth after hearing what her Senpai got for her.

She was doing her best not to squee right now...

*@*@*@*_**That evening, back in LeBlanc…**_*@*@*@*

** _“YOU GUYS DID WHAT!?!?”_ **

Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, Bebop, Rocksteady and Sojiro shouted that question in unison after hearing the news. In the center of the café, a smirking Akira and a slightly flustered but satisfied Makoto explained everything.

**Akira: ** _What you guys heard. We went to the newspaper club and we told Asumi about our relationship._

**Makoto: ** _When we explained everything to her, she was practically squealing with joy. She said she even was suspicious about us already dating for quite a while. _

Everyone just stared at the couple with eyes wide-open and mouths agape. That was the only possible reaction after hearing that as they way to reveal their relationship to the whole school was to make Asumi Misaki to print it in today’s newspaper in Shujin. AND in first page!

**Ryuji: ** _You actually did that!? Are you shitting us!?_

**Haru: ** _But why did you have to do that like… well THAT!? _

Futaba and Bebop couldn’t even talk since they suddenly started to laugh at the top of their lungs.

**Sojiro: ** _Ok, this kind of stupid, reckless thing is normal from the kid. But YOU, Niijima-san!?_

**Morgana: ** _What in the world were you thinking!?_

They got a point, Makoto at first was absolutely reluctant to do this. Sure, she knew they couldn’t keep this as a secret forever and there would have been a better way to expose their relationship to the whole school. But giving how Akira loves to show off, she just felt daring an got along with it. She still knew this was definitely a bad idea.

But she has zero regrets...

**Makoto: ** _Look, I know this was a bad idea ---_

**Morgana: ** _It was a TERRIBLE idea._

**Makoto: ** _Ok, a TERRIBLE idea. But since I was worried some girls wanted to hit on Akira thanks to his new “reputation”, we both agreed it was time to reveal our relationship to the whole school. _

**Rocksteady: ** _And you thought the best idea was printing it in newspaper? _

Despite the heat on her face, the soon-to-be-graduate council president couldn't help but to feel pride and satisfaction about it. Seeing that confidence he loved so much about her, Akira placed a hand on her shoulder and prodly pecked her cheek. He turned to the rest of the team and spoke with a more serious and considerate tone. 

**Akira: ** _Look, we know is crazy as hell. But you know me. How else would I make all of Shujin know how much important is my Queen to me? ~_

With a cheeky smile, he kissed Makoto’s cheek again and the brunette playfully elbowed her boyfriend in the gut. The rest of the thieves just laughed at the scene quite a bit while Sojiro shook his head and sighed in slight frustration.

**Futaba: ** _Seriously, Akira. You’re really the biggest sap for her, aren’t you?_

**Akira: ** _You’re saying it like it’s a bad thing._

He responded with a Cheshire cat grin as the mood was getting better after they revealed the news. Shaking his head a little with a grin, Morgana hop on the table from Haru's lap and spoke up. 

**Morgana: ** _Anyway. Can you guys at least show us how the article was written?_

**Haru: ** _Actually, I must admit I’m a bit curious myself, too. _

**Yusuke: ** _Indeed. It would be interesting to see how Asumi-Chan managed to print the testimony of your love in her newspaper._

**Ann: ** _You better hope there's juicy details in there! _

As if on cue, Makoto gave Bebop a copy of today’s paper and told him to read it. The warthog cleared his throat a little and began reading.

_ROMANCE IN THE SHADOWS! KURUSU AND NIIJIMA, THE POWER COUPLE!_

_Since most students could remember, in the Cultural Festival of last year’s October, **Akira Amamiya-Kurusu, **(who was known for being the delinquent student before Shido confessed he accused Kurusu-Kun on false charges with only the petty purpose to protect his public image) shouted he always harbored romantic feelings for none other than the Student Council President, **Makoto Niijima. **_

_There was indeed a couple of rumors saying both mentioned students were actually in some sort of romantic relationship, but said rumors were scarce and with little-to-no-evidence._

_However, during lunchtime, a legitimate testimony declared that Kurusu-San is indeed in a romantic relationship with Niijima-Senpai. The most surprising fact was that said testimony was from the couple themselves._

_After asking a few questions, Kurusu-San responded: “Yes, we were actually dating since near the end of last year’s August. And every minute I consider myself the luckiest bastard for being the one who enamored this amazing lady”._

_After that, Niijima-Senpai confirmed said statement: “Indeed… given the recent rumors about him being a delinquent we kept our relationship in secret… in fact, Kurusu-Kun is quite a gentleman. He helped me when I had no one else and treated me as nothing more nor nothing else than an equal partner”._

_With that being said, it wouldn’t be a surprise if some students who actually had a crush on either Kurusu-San or Niijima-Senpai would be disappointed. But, hey! What’s important is that they both make each other happy, right?_

The article finished with a photo of Akira and Makoto sharing an affectionate kiss. By seeing their faces, even the most oblivious of students could see they were truly in love and didn't give a shit about what people think about them.

Akira and Makoto couldn't help but to smile in delight at the scene: Ann and Haru were now squealing in delight. Bebop, Rocksteady, Ryuji and Futaba were cheering Makoto for how daring she was back then. Yusuke asked to keep the photo and use it as reference to finally capture the essence of teenage-true-love. And Morgana was just staring at Akira with a proud expression. All while Sojiro was just facepalming himself, trying not to smile at the moment…

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

With the calming sound of classic music, enjoying a cup of expensive high-quality tea, a young man (a few years older than Makoto or Haru) was calmly sitting on an elegant couch while reading a mystery novel. The expensive forniture decorating the room was illuminated mostly in both the recently arrived moonlight through the huge window and the fireplace in front of the couch. Said moment of night-time relaxation was sadly interrupted a knocking on the door.

_“Come in.”_

Even though with the almost unnoticable hint of frustation, his voice was calm, elegant and polite. Right at the moment, a muscular man in suit, maybe a bodyguard, entered the room holding an interesting piece of paper with both hands.

_“I apologize for disturbing you, sir.”_

_“Don’t worry. Just tell me what is it.” _

_“I found this after a student from Shujin Academy dropped it in a trashcan in Station Square”. _The bodyguard responded as he was holding the paper right in front of the young man. 

_“Shujin Academy, huh?” _With now clear interest, the young man took the newspaper and read it. After a moment, he gripped the paper with clear frustration after seeing the article that declared that Akira and Makoto were an official couple. He sighed, stand up of his couch and turned to his bodyguard.

_“Do we have any appointments tomorrow?”_

_“No sir.”_

_“Excellent. I think we should pay Shujin Acdemy a little visit.” _He threw the paper to the air and as it slowly descended to the ground, the young man rapidly unsheathes a rapier and slices the paper with swift elegant movements. Focusing only on leaving Makoto’s face intact. As the rest of the sliced paper fell to the ground, the young man grabbed the part of the picture with Makoto’s face and gave it a soft kiss before speaking with a devilish smirk.

_“I think is about time I finally come for you... _ _My beautiful maiden...”_

_“...Makoto Niijima.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's this mysterious man and what are his intentions with our beloved Queen? How will our beloved Shumako deal with him? Why am I doing these questions? Stay tuned to find out about it.
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED....
> 
> Sorry, I always wanted to say that. LOL.


	3. The "Romantic Rival"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ther you go, ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 3 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Akira Amamiya-Kurusu found himself sharing a slow romantic waltz with his second in command and study partner in love: Makoto Niijima. The couple was dancing in what seemed to be some kind of masquerade party. The place being none other than the stone platform where the thieves fought and defeated Yaldabaoth. The golden hue of the sunset shining through the remains of the fallen false god of control crated a sparkling atmosphere, appropriate for a place of unforgettable memories like this one.

Akira was wearing a black vest and white shirt combo under a button-down crimson tuxedo tailcoat, crimson slacks and black shoes. He also had a half-mask that only covered his left eye, which resembled his first Persona; Arsene. In fact, the attire itself was a clear reference of the great gentleman thief.

Makoto’s masquerade attire consisted on a sleeve-less, ankle-length royal-blue gown with a cut that exposed the lower half of her left leg, a thin chain aroundf the waist, a metal band on her right wrist, white shoes and a similar half mask that represented her first Persona. Johanna.

Entangled in a sweet embraced, both lovers were moving with the slow gentle rhythm of the music. Sharing the occasional “I love you” whisper practically every 30 seconds, but they didn’t give a damn. An interesting detail of the party was that they were not the only dancers in the place. Right above them, both of their Personas, Satanael and Anat were participating in said event. Hovering above their contractors and enveloped in the blue flames, both the fallen archangel and the goddess of fertility, hunting and war were in a sweet embrace, enjoying the dance and whispering sweet nothings to each other just as much as their contractors.

With Makoto leaning her face in the crook of Akira’s neck, the young gentleman whispered to his beau.

**Akira: ** _I must say, Miss Niijima. You look wonderful tonight~_

Slowly, Makoto raised her head to meet Akira’s eyes. Those dark, steely eyes. One of the many, **many **parts she loved so much of this handsome, considerate, self-less, romantic gentleman thief.

**Makoto: ** _The same could be said about you, Mr. Kurusu. Although… there is no moment where I do not find you looking wonderful~_

Makoto cooed causing a small chuckle from the thief leader. Akira brushed a bit of hair from Makoto’s ear and leaned his forehead against hers. Dark-grey eyes locking with reddish-brown. Their shared gaze was more than enough to express their mutual love and care.

**Akira: ** _I love you, Makoto._

Makoto cupped Akira’s left cheek with her hand. The sensation of her soft silky skin on him makes the thief leader feel happy, safe, and most of all… loved.

**Makoto: ** _You know, no matter how many times you tell me that, I’ll never get tired of those words._

**Akira: ** _You just took the words out of my mouth, my Queen. And now I want them back…_

Akira slowly leaned to share a passionate kiss with the woman he loved so much…

**Morgana: ** _Akira…! Akira, wake up already!_

The frustrated cat-looking retired thief was bouncing on his owner’s chest and pawing at his face again and again. Annoyed, Akira slowly opened his eyes as he woke up.

**Akira: ** _Damnit, Mona… I was having a great dream… _

The thief leader groaned while sitting up on his bed. Still a bit mad due to his dream being interrupted.

**Morgana: ** _Well. Too bad, dreaming boy. You’re going to be late for school. _

Once he realized today was Friday, Akira got up off bed and put on his school uniform. After a few moments, the retired thief leader and his feline companion walked down the stairs. Greeted by Sojiro and the usual breakfast: A delicious plate of Curry and a nice cup of coffee for Akira. And a tasty plate of fresh Fatty Tuna for Morgana. The middle-aged man greets them with a warm smile.

**Sojiro: ** _Morning, Kid. Morning, Cat_

**Akira: ** _Good morning, Boss._

**Morgana: ** _Boss, we already discussed this! _

Seeing the apparent pout on Mona’s face (Well, considering cats can actually pout), Sojiro shook his head and chuckled softly.

**Sojiro: ** _Fine, sorry. Morning, Morgana. _

**Morgana: ** _That’s better. Morning, Boss._

Once breakfast was gratefully eaten and Akira brushed his teeth, he was walked already to the door when it suddenly opened and for Akira’s surprise, the person who walked into LeBlanc was none other than Makoto. 

**Makoto: ** _Good morning, everyone. _

She bowed to Sojiro as per the norm while Akira, with a sweet smile, walked next to Makoto and shared a kiss. Quick, chaste and innocent.

**Akira: ** _Good morning Ms. Beeb Boop~ _

With a pout Akira considered super cute, Makoto playfully slapped him in the chest. He knew that was the typical reaction for such a nickname like that one. 

**Makoto: ** _Good morning, you... delinquent._

**Morgana: ** _Queen, to what do we owe the honor?_

While flashing a soft smile, the non-cat asked from his usual place in Akira’s bag.

**Makoto: ** _Since Futaba has to go again to school for her study guides, we all decided to accompany her. The Phantom Van is parked outside the street right now._

Still smiling, Akira took Makoto’s left hand in a soft grip and kissed the knuckles of her fist.

**Akira: ** _Well. Would you allow me to accompany you, my Queen? ~ _

**Makoto: ** _It would be a pleasure, my Joker~_

With his head still poking out of the bag, Mona sighed and shook his head.

**Morgana: ** _Seriously, Akira. You’re just a huge sap sometimes._

**Akira: ** _Jealous, Mona? _

Akira teased and Makoto giggled a little. As response, Morgana just scoffed with his head held high and proud.

**Morgana: ** _Jealous? How would I, Morgana, the greatest member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts be jealous of you? After all, you learnt all of your gentlemanly manners thanks to me._

The lovers rolled their eyes before bidding farewell to Sojiro and walked out of LeBlanc, still holding hands. Once they leaved, Sojiro shook his head with a hearty chuckle.

**Sojiro: ** _Kids these days… _

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Akira, Makoto and Morgana walked around the streets of Jongen, enjoying the few seconds of their mutual company. Only the two of them (plus Morgana). But instead of going to the train station, they walked to the main streets just next to Sojiro’s house. Out there, the three thieves found the **Phantom Van**. Just like the Mona Bus when inside the Metaverse, the Phantom Van was the main transport for the Phantom Thieves outside the Metaverse. Outside of said vehicle, they found Bebop and Rocksteady in their original attires (Purple energy-like pants and vest for Bebop and Beige tank-top, brown bandoliers, no shoes and clearer camouflage pants for Rocksteady) drinking a special coffee blend Sojiro prepared specifically for them: Coffee with mud.

They never understood why the mutant morons liked it so much…

**Rocksteady: ** _Morning, comrades of the Tokyo. _

**Bebop: ** _Sup’ Boss-Man and Mona?_

The Pig and the Rhino shared a friendly fist-bump with the raven-haired boy and the cat at the momen t they arrived to the van.

**Akira: ** _Morning, B. Morning, Rock_

**Morgana: ** _Morning, Pumpkin and Diamond._

**Rocksteady: ** _The rest of crew is waiting in the back. It is the time to go to Shujin._

**Makoto: ** _Come on, we don’t want to be late for school._

Akira nodded and walked with Makoto to the back of the Phantom Van. At the moment they opened the doors, he was greeted by the rest of his friends: Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba and Haru.

Wait a minute…

**Akira: **_Yusuke…!?_

**Morgana: ** _Fox? Shouldn’t you be at your school now?_

Both Akira and Mona asked with both eyebrows raised. They got their response right away from a considerebly worried artist.

**Yusuke: ** _I am afraid Kosei High will be closed until next Monday due to reparations in its floors and the drain system._

**Akira: ** _What happened?_

The other thieves inside the van took their turn to explain. 

**Ann: ** _Well, according to Yusuke, there was a sudden increase in water pressure in the drain system becuase of a couple of blocked pipes._

**Ryuji: ** _They thought it was nothing too bad. But then… **BOOM! **A shit-lot of water exploded out of the ground in an instant! Just check the video Hifumi sent us!_

Futaba quickly showed Akira and Mona her phone. There was a video of what happened in Kosei High, courtesy of Hifumi Togo. Many of the students and school personnel were running away as countless blasts of water were being suddenly expelled from the ground due to the high pressure.

** **

**Futaba: ** _It was crazy as heck. It was like if someone used Rain Dance and then Hydro Pump or Water Spout with 100% HP in many places at the same time! It was super effective against the poor school! Some students actually thought the place was going to flood or something! _

**Haru: ** _Fortunately, there was no major damages in the structure. And most important, no casualties nor wounded. But as Yusuke-kun said, Kosei High will be closed until next Monday while they repair the damages. _

**Yusuke: ** _And since now I have a considerate wealth of free time despite these catastrophic circumstances, what better use for it than accompanying my closest friends in their task to assist Futaba with her task of acquiring her study guides for her admission to Shujin. Perhaps I even might find artistic inspiration in said school. _

**Futaba: ** _Figures. Typical Inari behavior. _

**Yusuke: ** _What is that supposed to mean?_

Everyone else just rolled their eyes at the small bickering between the artist and the hacker before going in the van.

Once they were on the road, the thieves were in the usual gossip. Ann and Haru were talking about what to buy this weekend, both clothes and sweets. Bebop telling the blond lady to be more careful with all those sweets she was eating or she would get fat. Ann just pouted and stuck her tongue out at him while Rocksteady was laughing at her response. Futaba was (again) complaining about why she couldn’t get her study guides online instead of having to go to Shujin to get them. Akira and Makoto assured her it was so she could get used to the school. Yusuke was already wondering if he could get some inspiration when seeing Futaba wearing Shujin’s uniform, he couldn’t help but find it interesting.

Ryuji and Mona just were in their usual bickering…

Even though Akira still has some problems admitting it aloud, this was a moment that will always put a huge warm smile in both his face and his heart. Seeing his friends and girlfriend getting along so well despite their small differences, always knowing that when someone needed help, the others wouldn’t think twice before assisting in any way they can. Things just got even better when Bebop played a song in the stereo. A song that recently got the undivided attention of everyone in the van as it reminded them of their days as the Phantom Thieves to the point where everyone was singing along right at the moment the singer's voice made itself present. 

**_“Take Over” _**from Lyn.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ2KB5LVdqA)

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Akira was walking to his classroom, ready to begin with his school matters for this Friday. At the moment he took his seat, he heard once again all the whispers from his classmates.

_“So it’s true…!”_

_“Poor baby. An undeserved time in Juvie must’ve sucked …”_

_"It would be a miracle if he doesn't have PTSD..."_

_“Man, miss president really struck gold with that guy…!”_

_“No way… I lost out to him…?”_

_“No way! I thought she was only helping him with studying…!”_

_"Although, it makes sense considering what happened at the school festival..." _

_“Gotta admit they make quite the couple…”_

_“Don’t look at him. He probably hates us now…”_

_“How could he not? We treated him like criminal scum…”_

_“Dude. We thought Shido was the future of Japan. But turns out he is a nasty piece of shit…”_

_“Just like Kamoshida and Kobayakawa were…”_

**Morgana: ** _It seems the rumors are still active… _

The non-cat sighed as he managed to sneak in his usual place under Akira’s desk. Ann turned aound to face him wih a concerned expression.

**Ann: ** _Akira, are you sure you're not bothered by all of this? _

Akira just smiled at his blond friend and subtly scratched his non-cat behind the ear.

**Akira: ** _I know and I understand how you guys feel. But like I said, I don’t care about it. Those people don't know me, so why would I bother with this? _

Truth to be told, Akira knew something like this was going to happen. During his time in Juvenile Hall, thanks to Bebop and Rocksteady, the Trickster found out that all of his confidants were working their asses off like crazy to prove his innocence and get him out of there.

Ichiko Ohya was busy printing information about his case in the newspapers, which brought on her the ire of the police. But she didn’t give a damn about it. Taking advantage of their popularity with the general public, Hifumi Togo and Toranosuke Yoshida helped to spread the news among the city and with the many upset citizens they managed to convince to join them, they caused a tremendous increase in the already high mistrust they had for the police for putting an innocent young man in solitary confinement.

The suport the public applied to the scandal was so high, the higher-ups in the Japan Justice System had no choice but to make a deal with Sae Niijima so she wouldn’t show to the public legit evidence of the rough interrogation the police put Akira into so he would sign a false confession saying he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves and the one who caused the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns, with only the petty reason of protecting their reputation as well as helping Shido with his political conspiracy. They agreed to sweep the Thieves’ matter under the carpet for good if the officers who were in charge of Akira’s interrogation were incarcerated for a long time.

Sae thanked Futaba A LOT for her help.

Akira gained a lot of fame and popularity all over the country thanks to all of that, and with good reason. He practically became a symbol of rebellion against tyranny for becoming a voice for the weak and helpess as he stood up against Masayoshi Shido; a man who killed and/or ruined countless people only for his own selfish gain. And it was good on many things. This could help bring a better treatment to other people in his situation as well as bringing better change in Japan’s justice system as well with society. He knew his fame would eventually die down once the next scandal appeared.

...Akira could only heave a soft annoyed groan as he knew that for now, he would just have to suck it up and wait for that to happen. 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Meanwhile, almost at the end of lunch-time, Futaba, Bebop and Rocksteady were just walking out of Ms. Kawakami’s office. The mutant warthog was carrying a large book that seemed to be Futaba’s study guide for her entrance exams for Shujin. All while the meme-lady was eating the last Yakisoba Bread available at the school store. 

**Bebop: ** _Well, Futaba. In a couple of months, you’ll be studyin' here. How do ya feel about it?_

Zeck asked with a small mixture of concern and curiosity. It was understandable, Futaba was still having quite a bit of that annoying social anxiety. And even though she had quite a way to go, both mutants knew she had made a considerable improvement since she joined the Phantom Thieves.

**Futaba: ** _Not gonna lie, I’m like super nervous. But I made a promise to Akira, to Sojiro, Mom, you guys and myself… I’m going to do this. I know I can! _

Still nervous, Futaba flashed enough determination in her answer. Sure it was going to be hard to take this new step, especially since Akira has to go back to his Inaba and both Makoto and Haru were about to graduate. But she knew she wasn’t alone in this since she still has Ryuji, Ann and even Mishima to keep her company for a bit longer. Still motivated, the little hacker shared a high-five with the mutants.

**Rocksteady: ** _That is determination we like to see, little comrade Futaba. Now that we got study guide, let’s go home._

**Futaba: ** _Sounds good to me. To the Phantom Van... awayyyy!! _

The three retired thieves were already going to the school entrance when they found something pretty strange was happening there. They suddenly found a whole crowd reunited at the entrance and all the way to the school gate, most of them were girls. All of them were squealing and screaming in delight as if they were close to some kind of teenage celebrity.

**Futaba: ** _Wowza! What’s with all those girls over there!?_

**Rocksteady: ** _I don’t know. Maybe we should check, but carefully._

They walked to the crowd and found what seemed to be what attracted their undivided attention. Accompanied by two muscular bodyguards in dark-gray suits, there was a young man apparently a bit older than either Makoto or Haru (most likely in his early-20s) with a slight tanned skin, dark brown-eyes and black hair in a texture-top haircut. He was wearing a light-grey business suit with a violet flower at his right pec and black shoes. He was walking to the school with a refined step and hands in his pockets. Even under the suit, they could see he had quite a nice body build. A remarkable detail was the rapier he had on his belt, well-guarded in its sheath.

Futaba, Zeck and Steranko were wondering who was that guy and what did he wanted here in Shujin. Before they could say something, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Haru and Yusuke appeared and reunited with them behind the excited crowd.

**Morgana: ** _What in the world is with all this ruckus over there? _

**Bebop: ** _Don’t know, dawgs. Any idea of who could that guy be? _

**Ann: ** _No. I just received a text from one of my classmates saying this was going on. But I don’t know who’s that guy. _

**Yusuke: ** _It seems that whether we know him or not, we’re about to receive our answer. _

The eight thieves were a bit surprise when in fact, the young man walked right in front of them. Right after his bodyguards managed to dismiss the crowd reunited behind them, all of them disappointing for not being able to know what that handsome young man wanted with our favorite group of misfits. Right now it was only the strange young man and our heroes in the entrance.

...All unaware that a girl hidden in a close corner was recording everything with her phone.

_“Good morning, students of Shujin and misters.” _He bowed respectfully to our heroes as he greeted them, all while flashing a confident smirk. Even though his politeness, the thieves swore there was something uncomfortable about this guy…

**Ryuji: ** _And, um... who the hell are you?_

The young man’s eye twitched a little in frustration at both of Ryuji’s ignorance and vulgar question. It was quick enough for normal people not to detect it. But for the now retired Phantom Thieves, it was clear as crystal. 

_“My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is **Takahiro Endo. **And even though it may not seem like it, I am a good acquaintance maiden with a beauty and intelligence of incomparable levels. That maiden is none other than the Studen Council President of Shujin Academy: Makoto Niijima”. _

Eyes were widened in shock during the moment. Not only for our heroes, but also from the girl recording everything. It was true? Does Makoto actually know that guy? Before anything else could be said and done, Makoto and Akira appeared and arrived right to where the other thieves were reunited. Both lovers were curious about what was going on.

**Akira: ** _Hey, guys._

**Makoto: ** _Sorry to interrupt, but what is happening here?_

In response, the rest of the thieves turned to their co-leaders. 

**Bebop: ** _Yo, Boss-Queen. Do you happen to know this guy? _

At the moment, Takahiro’s lips formed a cheerful yet slightly mischievous smirk…

**Takahiro: ** _My beautiful Makoto! It has been quite a while!_

Takahiro gleefully greeted the thief advisor while subtly taking a look at her body, taking a second longer on her chest, legs and hips. 

**Makoto: ** _Takahiro-Kun! What a surprise!_

Her face was clearly surprised and by judging her smile, she seemed pleased. But another answer was present both in her mind and through Anat's discomfort in her heart.

_“Oh, god. Not this asshole again…” _

**Ann: ** _Wait! Makoto, correct me if I'm wrong. Do you actually KNOW him!? _

Makoto’s thoughts were interrupted due to Ann suddenly questioning her out of shock. She couldn’t blame her, though. It was quite odd that the quite socially awkward yet polite and usually soft-spoken student Council President was acquaintances with such an elegant-looking man like Takahiro. Still, the brunette made the presentations.

**Makoto: ** _I understand this might sound unbelievable, but I am acquaintances with this guy here. Takahiro-Kun, these are my friends. Ann, Ryuji, Haru, Futaba, Yusuke, Anton “Bebop”, Ivan “Rocksteady”, Morgana. And this is my boyfriend Akira. Akira, this is the guy… I talked to you about before…_

That last part was said with a hint of frustration and Akira instantly knew what that meant. After sharing an intimate moment, Makoto confessed to Akira she and Takahiro were childhood friends. Since Takahiro’s dad was a friend of Makoto’s, both children were used to spend quite some time together. Takahiro’s father was the CEO of an important computer company who worked with the Kirijo Group quite often and that his son sure was going to inherit everything he has when he passes away. Takahiro was raised in the best of luxuries. Practically his life was set and he didn’t have to move a finger to achieve it. And while Takahiro sure enjoyed that time with her when they were kids, playing with her pretending he was a “Dashing Knight” rescuing his “Beautiful Maiden”, how he loved to call Makoto, the brunette had a totally different opinion about him…

Simply put, aside for her fathers’ unfortunate demise, facing Sae's shadow and the shock of knowing Akira was going into solitary confinement, Makoto was damn sure that meeting Takahiro was one of the most traumatic and stressful experiences in her entire life. Takahiro was arrogant, condescending and pretty disrespectful with people he considered of “lower linage”. He yelled at whoever he wanted to, he threw tantrums sometimes just for the hell of it, he ruthlessly made fun of people who didn't had the privileges he has, that kind of crap. The typical behavior of a spoiled brat who smooched on daddy’s money until he got his time to take over, not different from assholes like Sugimura.

The last time she saw Takahiro was when she was thirteen. That brat had to go with his father to many business trips around the world, so both kids didn’t had any time to play. Takahiro sure was a bit saddened, but Makoto was more than relieved. It was actually thanks to his bratty behavior that Makoto's very little hopes of finding the love of her life were instantly flushed down the toilet.

...Or at least that's what she thought before she met Akira.

_“So he’s that jackass, huh?” _Akira thought before speaking to Takahiro.

**Akira: ** _Akira Amamiya-Kurusu. A pleasure to meet you, Takahiro-San. Makoto has told me about you quite a lot. _

The thief leader friendly extended his hand with the hopes of greeting him properly. With a condescending glare that lasted a half second, Takahiro gently took Akira’s hand. _“So this is the criminal scum who took my beautiful maiden away from me, eh? Maybe I should teach him who truly deserves her heart.” _Takahiro thought right at the moment he took Akira’s hand, seeing the thief leader as just a pathetic weakling who didn’t even know how to properly throw a punch.

**Takahiro: ** _Yes, I know who you are. Amamiya-Kurusu. The boy who rebelled against Masayoshi Shido. Still, it’s a pleasure._

Deciding to intimidate Akira a little, Takahiro squeezed Akira’s hand with quite some force. His face flashed a hint of surprise when he saw Akira didn’t even flinch nor wince, not even a little. Flashing a hint of his signature Joker-smirk, Akira returned the squeeze with much greater force, causing Takahiro to wince a little and let out an almost silent groan in agony. He didn’t notice, but the other thieves (including his “_Beautiful Maiden”_) were giggling faintly at how ridiculous Akira made him look. Having enough of enjoying how her boyfriend made fun of Takahiro, Makoto chose to get to the point.

**Makoto: ** _Anyway. Takahiro-Kun, to what do I owe the… pleasure of your sudden visit?_

Regaining composure, Takahiro answered while rubbing his hand a little.

**Takahiro: ** _Why it’s simple, Makoto. As you know, these last five years I was busy helping with my father’s company and all. And seeing that I finally found some free time here in Tokyo, I thought we could have a friendly reunion and talk about how have things been going on with our lives._

Makoto raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She was starting to get an idea of what his true intentions are…

**Makoto: ** _And what exactly are you planning?_

**Takahiro: ** _Well. I was thinking on taking you to dinner this night. My treat of course~_

He answered with a clearly mischievous smirk, which made the thieves frown slightly. All of them quickly relazing Takahiro’s intentions. Still, Makoto just shook her head and answered with a polite tone.

**Makoto: ** _I’m sorry, Takahiro-Kun. But I already have plans for tonight._

It wasn’t exactly true, but Makoto didn’t want to get involved with him again. But it seemed that Takahiro didn’t take the hint.

**Takahiro: ** _In that case, how about if I take you to my father’s company to take a look around this Sunday? I can even let these nice ladies to hang around with a couple of friends of mine~_

He turned his eyes to Futaba, Ann and Haru, eyeing them subtly just as he did with Makoto while the smirk never leaved his lips. Our heroes were starting to get pissed at him, especially Ryuji and Rocksteady. Takahiro was doing a good job with being subtle, but the thieves were quick to notice he was eyeing the girls as if they were pieces of meat. Feeling her blood starting to boil with a mixture of annoyance and rage, Makoto reasoned with him. She just really wanted to kick the crap out of him, but it wasn’t worth it.

**Makoto: ** _Again. I’m sorry, Takahiro-Kun. But we have other plans for Sunday._

She replied as politely as possible, as much as she hated Takahiro, she didn’t want to cause any problems right now. Especially after seeing how mad Ann and Haru were getting. Both young ladies getting more than sick of guys like him.

**Makoto: ** _Anyway. It was a pleasure to see you again. Now if you excuse us, we have business to take care of. _

She bid him farewell with a polite bow while she turned around to walk out of there with her friends and boyfriend. Hoping to never see that jackass again. But Takahiro had other things in mind. He extended his arm, trying to grab Makoto’s shoulder in an attempt to show slight dominance…

**Takahiro: ** _Now now, my dear Makoto. I’m sure we --- What the - ?!_

Both his face and his bodyguards’ flashed honest shock. When Takahiro was about to grab Makoto, Akira suddenly grabbed the man’s wrist with quite some force, stopping him on his tracks. His face showing sincere disgust towards Takahiro.

**Akira: ** _I’m sorry, Takahiro-San. But you’ve heard Makoto, she has no intentions of going out with you._

Akira said that with a stern but reasonable voice, still trying to finish this in the most diplomatic manner as possible. Unfortunately, one of Takahiro’s bodyguards grabbed Akira by the front of his blazer and lifted him off the ground a little.

_“Haven't you learn to show some respect, you brat?" _The bodyguard asked in a menacing tone, clearly trying to intimidate Akira, but the Trickster remained unphazed as if he had seen worse (actully, he had seen and been through MUCH worse). Before even thinking on trying anything else, Ryuji rapidly collides his right fist against the grunt's side in a right hook. The pained body guard groaned as he released Akira while bending in pain. Takahiro was actually quite surprised by seeing a simple high-schooler like Ryuji actually hurting one of his best bodyguards.

**Ryuji: ** _And haven't your “master” learn when a lady says “No”, she means it!? 'Cuz clearly he haven't, asshole! _

_“You… son of a…” _The hurt bodyguard could barely talk due to the tremendous pain received by Ryuji's right hook. The other grunt got angry at the retired thieves and tried to punish Ryuji.

_“You little shit! I’m going to --- Guh!” _The other bodyguard was cut off. This time by Steranko, who launched a left hook right to his gut. The impact of a big rhino-fist fused with golden knuckle-dusters being considerably more painful than the punch of a simple high-schooler.

**Rocksteady: **_You heard comrade Boss-Queen. She has no plans for your master! _

Slowly recovering from the intense pain, both bodyguards got up and tried to keep the fight with the blond boy and the mutant rhino, all the thieves quickly readying themselves in case things would get ugly. But both bodyguards were stopped by Takahiro raising a hand and throwing an intense glare at the two. The grunts froze intimidated before the rich young man turned his attention back to the thieves, flashing a polite, apologetic gaze.

**Takahiro: ** _My apologies, everyone. Especially to you, Kurusu-Kun. __My henchmen can be a little… “rough” sometimes. But you what can we say? It's their job after all. __How about if you allow me to make amends for this uncalled misunderstanding?_

**Akira: ** _If you wish to make amends so bad, it’s fine by me. What is it?_

Seeing that **_apparently_** Akira fell in his trap, Takahiro flashed a slightly malicious smirk.

**Takahiro: ** _You see, it may not look like it. But I am quite a capable fighter. Especially with rapiers and swords. If you allow me, I can give you a free self-defense lesson. What do you think? ~_

He didn’t see it, but all of the thieves, especially Akira and Makoto quickly realized what his intentions were. Still, Akira decided to have a little fun with this asshole for annoying his beloved Queen and their friends.

**Akira: ** _Sounds good. Do you mind if is tomorrow in the gym after school?_

He asked with his signature Joker-smirk. His eyes shining with a momentary golden flash that for a second, made a big chill run down Takahiro’s spine.

**Takahiro: ** _Very well. Saturday, after school. Until then, Kurusu-Kun and… my dear Makoto._

With that said, Takahiro and his two hurt bodyguards walked out of Shujin. All of them unaware that the girl who was recording everything quietly ran away from the scene. Once they knew the three jerks were gone, the thieves quickly talked about what happened.

**Makoto: ** _Guys, I’m really sorry for all of this._

**Haru: ** _You don’t have to apologize, Mako-Chan. It’s clear what he wanted with you. _

**Yusuke: ** _Haru is right. It was clear Takahiro is indeed an undesirable individual. You have no fault on this, Makoto. _

**Ann: ** _But wait. Akira, are you really going to accept his offer of the “self-defense lesson”? _

**Bebop: ** _It wouldn’t be a surprise if is an excuse of kick your bacon in front of boss-Queen. _

**Rocksteady: ** _Is you seriously considering accepting his challenege, Boos-Man?_

Seeing the concern, Akira flashed a warm smile and answered.

**Akira: ** _Its ok, guys. Takahiro was seeing all of you girls like just pieces of meat and I couldn’t just watch that happen. How about this? Mona, you and Bebop try to check on Takahiro and see how much of a fighter he is._

**Morgana: ** _Good idea, consider it done, Joker._

**Bebop: ** _We got this. Big-Bad-Boss-Man. _

The non-cat and the warthog responded a bit more confident knowing their leader was taking this situation in a more reasonable and tactical manner. After that, everyone else bid farewell to the power couple as the lovers had more things to talk about. Once class finished, Akira and Makoto were in the Student Council Room, having a little conversation about what just happened this morning. There was no worries about getting caught since everyone – even the janitor – was gone already. Makoto just sat in the couch next to Akira, leaning her head on his shoulder while frowning a bit for earlier.

**Makoto: ** _Akira, I’m sorry…_

**Akira: ** _What for?_

She gently raises her head off Akira's shoulder and looks at him with a concerned gaze. 

**Makoto: ** _For what happened with Takahiro. I didn’t expect things would get this bad. Hell, I didn't even expect I would see him again. And now, you're going to fight him tomorrow! What the hell...? _

She shook her head and with a sigh, she slightly turned her eyes away from him. 

**Makoto:** _ Since I met Takahiro, I quickly saw_ _ he was actually quite good at fighting. What about if he got even better than before? It’s been five years since we last met. _

Seeing her worry, Akira cups her left cheek with his hand, gently raises her head back and places a quick soft kiss on her lips. She flushed a little, but it helped her relax.

**Akira: ** _Makoto, it’s ok. I should be the one apologizing. _

He spoke with complete kindness and concern in his voice. Makoto couldn’t help but fell butterflies in her stomach every time she sees how considerate and kind her beau actually is.

**Akira: ** _It was MY idea to make our relationship known to the public after all. Had I know this would happen, I would've never suggested the idea. Besides, I couldn’t just stand there and see how that asshat disrespects my friends and my Queen. ~_

Still flustered by the slight tease in that last part, Makoto shook her head in affirmation with Akira. She knew he was right; this was actually unexpected and unavoidable. Now that the choices were made, they were going to deal with the consequences. Together.

**Makoto: ** _You’re right. We never expected this would happen. Just one thing._

**Akira: ** _What is it?_

**Makoto: ** _Try not to do anything reckless tomorrow, ok?_

**Akira: ** _Reckless? Me?_

**Makoto: ** _Yes. You._

At Makoto's deadpanned answer, Akira gasped and with both hands clutching his chest and spoke with a mock-offended tone.

**Akira: ** _You wound me, my Queen. To think you would have say such hurtful words to me._

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and both laughed a little before while leaning softly on each other’s foreheads. The couple shared a chaste, sweet kiss. Another kiss. And another. The kisses started to get hungrier. Slower. More sensual. Queen was totally getting on the mood today. Makoto slowly lowered herself on the couch. Akira slowly floating on top of her, leaning on both arms to prevent smothering her with his weight. Now that she was comfortable enough, Makoto wrapped her left arm around Akira's back while her right hand sneaked under Akira's pants and boxers and gave his bare right ass-cheek an affectionate massage (God, he LOVES when Queen gropes his ass!). 

**Makoto: ** _You know… Sis won’t be coming back until Sunday noon. So… If you wish, we can spend this Saturday night in my house.~_

The seductive tone on her voice and the Queen smirk were more than enough to let Akira know what she meant. With his own smirk, Akira answered.

**Akira: ** _As long as you’re ok with it. ~_

She nodded while placing a few sweet kisses on his face and jawline as now both of her hands were playfully massaging Akira's butt. Akira let out a long soft moan of pleasure at the gesture as he carefully removed Makoto's vest and shirt and gently cupped her breast through her bra with his right hand. 

**Makoto: ** _In the meantime. I know this sounds crazy and reckless, but right now I’m in the mood for some… intimate time here…_

**Akira: ** _Oh. You mean a study session in the Council Room? ~_

**Makoto: ** _...can you please stop calling it that…? _

Makoto groaned a little, but it didn’t stop her from gazing boyfriend with both love and lust (mostly love) as he was fishing a familiar small square out of his wallet. Once they made sure everything was ready, both lovebirds started studying.

**Makoto: ** _My sweet Joker… _

**Akira: ** _My beautiful Queen…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so close of finishing this! Maybe two or three more chapters. Maybe at the end I may try to challenge myself and write a chapter with a bit more of... spiciness. (if you now what I mean). But I'm still not so sure.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day.
> 
> :)


	4. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro prepares himself to teach Akira a lesson and win Makoto's heart. But his plan will totally backfire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Chapter 4 To be honest I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you find it as exciting as much as I did. But anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> :)
> 
> Side note: It might not look like it, but I proofread my stories as much as I can.

_“Ok. Now, let us repeat. En Garde!” _An older man’s stern but patient voice made itself heard in some sort of arena or training round on the outside. Said location was surrounded by many bush sculptures of different sizes. An elephant, a unicorn, a Chinese dragon, among many others, all of them created with great dexterity and professionalism. The only sounds heard aside from the voice was the water calmly flowing through some fountains not too far from there. Next to said place, there was a huge mansion colored in Bone-White, adorned with plants and many kinds of flowers on some of its walls. The whole place bathed by the soothing glow of the Friday sunset.

Once the voice shouted, metal clashing sounds were rapidly heard in the place. Two rapiers were clashing against each other with some good amount of determination. Two persons; a young man and an older man, dressed in fencing uniform, Red and White respectively, but without the masks, were in what seemed to be a sparring match. Dressed in the Red uniform, Takahiro Endo was unleashing a considerable quantity of elegant, swift attacks with clear determination and a bit of pent-up frustration. His sparring partner and personal trainer, **Masao Kurosawa,** a bald man in his mid-50s, no facial hair aside for a considerable large Light-Gray moustache. He was dressed in the white uniform, easily blocking all of Takahiro’s attacks with quick tactical parries. The younger fighter kept using all sort of attacks; Lunges, downward slashes, thrusts, slices. All of them swift and elegant. However, Masao had no problem blocking all of them. His greater skills and even greater experience in both fencing and rapier techniques sure was key in training the brat.

When Takahiro prepared himself to launch a lunge, an alarm rang in the place. Far away from them, a chronometer with an alarm was placed on top of a bench, next to some sport gear and water bottles. Both men stopped and bowed respectfully to each other. Takahiro showed clear disinterest in his bow, though.

**Masao: ** _Good job as always, Takahiro-Kun._

Masao’s face changed his stern look to a warm, satisfied smile. He has been training Takahiro for almost 15 years in fencing as well as using rapiers and other types of swords. And truth to be told, the brat had quite some serious skills for a young man of his experience. The rich brat just shrugged while gulping a good chunk from his water bottle.

**Takahiro: ** _What can I say? I’m a natural. Anyway, this warm-up sure will be useful for tomorrow. _

His lips quickly formed into a malicious smirk.

**Takahiro: ** _I will humiliate that delinquent to the point he wish he was dead... and make my dear Makoto realize I am a man worthy of her love._

He said it with the smirk never leaving his lips. He thought he already won when Akira accepted his offer for a “_free Self-Defense lesson”. _In fact, that was actually a trick to humilliate him by defeating him in front of all Shujin and steal Makoto away from him. He could imagine it already: Showing off some of his most basic skills with the rapier would make Akira to both crap and wet himself in absolute terror before crying like a baby and running away like a bat out of hell. Then, Makoto (who for some reason was wearing only attractive black lingerie) would rush to Takahiro’s arms, embracing him tight, confessing how much she loved him and begging him to make love to her “_like only a real man would do_”. All while he laughed in arrogance for his victory.

**Masao: ** _Oh yes. Amamiya-Kurusu..._

Takahiro’s dream was interrupted by his trainer’s voice. The older man was brushing his index and thumb against his moustache, a habit he has when he was in thought. Takahiro raised an eyebrow at Masao’s sudden doubtful expression.

**Takahiro: ** _Is something wrong, Masao?_

Masao’s face turned into a mixture of sternness and concern as he gazed back at Takahiro.

**Masao: ** _It is true that your skills have considerably improved since I started training you 15 years ago. However, I wouldn’t sing victory just yet. _

Takahiro's expression rapidly turned into a disgusted frown. That commentary of course, wounded Takahiro’s pride quite a bit.

**Takahiro: ** _What…? Are you saying **I** could **LOSE **against that criminal scum!? _

He was almost snapping at the old man. It was clear to see he was offended by the idea of a skilled fighter like him losing to our misunderstood heroic thief. Masao just shook his head without losing his cool.

**Masao: ** _That’s not what I meant. However, you should remember this. Even though it is because of such a trivial matter like this one, you should NEVER let your guard down. Not ven for a second, Takahiro-Kun. It can cost you the fight, even your own life. _

The brat just shrugged and took his sport bag. 

**Takahiro: ** _Whatever, Masao. I think is all for today. Goodnight._

Masao just sighed and shook his head before he bid Takahiro goodbye. The old man couldn’t believe for the life of him how arrogant a person could be. Sometimes, he could be sure Takahiro could compete against Shido (before his change of heart) in a contest of arrogance and win by a freaking landslide. Just learning a few techniques in combat and he considered himself invincible. Sure, he was one of his best students, but still! Masao just chose to let his student to deal with the consequences of his actions. He was sure that his ego somehow would lead to his humiliation and/or downfall. But it was Takahiro’s problem, not Masao's. The elder man walked to the bench and took his sports bag and gear, ready to go home with his beloved wife. But both Takahiro and Masao were unaware of one thing...

On top of the mansion, covered by the incomming dark mantle of the night, two figures; A small one with a pair of Bright-Blue eyes and a bigger one with a Neon-Purple techno-visor were spying on them the whole time. Before being silently enveloped by a cloaking device…

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

**Sojiro: ** _You two came back a little late, don’t you think? _

The middle-aged café owner spoke with a teasing tone as he knew what happened.

It was now night-time in LeBlanc. Sojiro was watching the T.V. behind the counter as usual while Rocksteady was just sitting in his favorite table, reading today’s newspaper. The comics always being his favorite part. Sojiro was already planning to close the place when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Akira and Makoto were entering the place, still in their school uniforms. However, said clothes were a quite more wrinkled than usual and Makoto had her hair a bit messy. The icing on the cake was that Akira had his face covered in faint lipstick marks. Sojiro found out Akira also had a bite mark of the size of a walnut at the side of his neck as well as a hickey at the other side.

The reason? Akira and Makoto were in the mood to have a “_intimate_ _study session_” in the Student Council Room (as if it was the first one they have there). Both Sojiro and Rocksteady cackled amused, causing Makoto to fluster quite a bit while Akira sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

**Rocksteady: ** _Seems you two had little afterschool fun. ~_

Akira let out a faint chuckle while Makoto, still flushed, groaned and hid her face in her hands both because of the tease and to hide the huge grin on her face that clearly said she was 150% sexually satisfied. 

**Sojiro: ** _Anyway. You may wanna take a seat. The others are upstairs. I’ll make you some dinner._

**Akira: ** _Thanks, Boss._

**Makoto: ** _…thanks, Boss. _

Both lovebirds sat at their usual place: Akira sat in a booth in front of the counter. Makoto took the booth next to him. As if on cue, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Haru, Futaba and Bebop walked down the stairs and joined them in the café. After finishing with preparing dinner, Sojiro joined our heroes with their meeting. When the others came back, they let Sojiro know what happened. And although he knew Akira could take care of himself (especially considering what happened to him as Joker) he couldn’t help but fell worried for him. Nobody could blame him, though. After everything he has done for him and Futaba, Akira practically became the son Sojiro never had as well as the big brother Futaba never had.

**Akira: ** _Ok. Morgana, Bebop. What do we got?_

**Morgana: ** _Well. While you and Queen were busy sucking-face, Pumpkin and I were checking on Takahiro just as you told us. _

**Bebop: ** _And we found a lot of good stuff, Boss-Man. Yo, Futaba. Please show’em what we found._

**Futaba: ** _Roger that. _

Quickly, Futaba opened her laptop and showed the power couple a video of what Morgana and Bebop saw when spying on Takahiro. The video clearly showed that rich brat was quite skilled with the rapier. After the video ended, Makoto explained that one of the many, MANY reasons Takahiro was so arrogant and condescending was that since he was a child, he was training with Masao Kurosawa, one of the best swordmen his father could pay for. Masao made sure to teach him well, allowing Takahiro to become a respectable fighter in fencing both for self-defense and for a small tradition of the Endo family that dictated that everyone in the family had to know how to fight with swords. Simply put, Takahiro’s skills with the sword are as half as good as Makoto’s skills with martial arts after gaining and getting used to the superhuman condition of Queen.

And THAT is saying something.

A slightly uncomfortable silence remained in the place for a few seconds before everyone gave their opinions.

**Yusuke: ** _It seems Takahiro Endo is quite more capable in combat than we expected. _

**Futaba: ** _I know what you mean. I hate to admit it, but he’s like at least a lv. 50 swordsman. _

**Ann: ** _Not that we don’t believe in you, Akira. But, can you really handle this…?_

Everyone in the café was starting to think if this was a good idea after all. Especially Makoto. She knew Akira was capable of taking care of himself thanks to his combat experience in the Metaverse and all of the training sessions he had with her and the others. But with the Metaverse gone, even though she knew all of the thieves kept the enhanced physical condition and combat skills they gained there, she was worried her beau would get seriously harmed. Or even dead. 

**Ryuji: ** _Oh, for the love of…! Have a little faith, dammit!_

Everyone quickly turned their eyes to Ryuji. The blond boy was clearly irritated for seeing them getting so doubtful about this.

**Ryuji: ** _So what if that asshole is good with a sword? Akira CAN and WILL kick his ass. Anytime, anywhere! _

Ryuji rapidly stand up from his seat next to Ann (which he took on porpuse but said it was an accident) and kept with the pep talk.

**Ryuji: ** _Dudes, we fought creepy shadows. We took down a powerful rotten politician. We defeated a fake-ass god for eff’s sake! And now everyone is getting scared of that arrogant piece of shit!? What kind of retired Phantom Thieves are you!? _

The rest of the thieves could do nothing but remaim in shocked silence for a few seconds, (nobody could blame them, though, it was rare for Ryuji of all people to give such reasonable pep talk after all). Morgana was the first to break the silence.

**Morgana: ** _I never thought I would say this again… but Skull is right!_

Regaining their confidence on their leader and themselves, the others quickly joined Ryuji.

**Rocksteady: ** _Da… Da! Comrade Ryuji is right! We all faced things much worse. Boss-Man can handle little brat without problem! _

**Ann: ** _True. I can’t believe we got intimidated by that jackass’ skills! I should be ashamed of myself! _

**Haru: ** _If Akira-Kun says he can take on Takahiro, I’m sure he can! _

**Yusuke: ** _It would be a perfect opportunity to capture Akira’s Joker side outside of the Metaverse. Capturing it in my canvas will be my most important mission for tomorrow!_

**Futaba: ** _Consider yourself lucky if Akira doesn’t kick his butt too quickly, Inari._

**Bebop: ** _But be dang sure that punk Takahiro will regret messin' with us! _

**Sojiro: ** _Well. Like Haru-Chan said. If the kid can kick that punk’s ass, be damn sure I will cheer him on. Hell, I’ll even close tomorrow to see the fight._

Akira smiled and silently thanked Ryuji for helping lift the mood. Sure he was a bit vulgar, ignorant, tactless and brash. But the trickster knew he could ALWAYS count with him as well as he could count on his other teammates. With all that said and done, everyone turned their eyes to Makoto. With closed eyes, the brunette was still silent even after the others were now sure Akira would win. After Ryuji's pep talk, Makoto started to remember everything they went through. All the shadows they faced, the pain they endured, the ordeal they took in order to finally live in peace. She knew being worried about a simple asshole like Takahiro was pointless! Makoto took and let out a deep breath. Then, she gently enveloped Akira’s hand with both of her own and opened her eyes.

**Makoto: ** _...Akira__?_

She asked her beau, flashing those determined red eyes. Those that belong to only one person.

Queen.

**Akira: ** _Yes? _

**Makoto: ** _Please... wipe the floor with that asshat's face._

Taking Makoto’s hands and with a quick sweet peck on her lips, Akira answered with his determined Joker smirk.

**Akira: ** _Consider it done, my Queen~ _

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

To say the news about the duel spread through all of Shujin Academy like wildfire would be a complete and total understatement. Since the scandals with Kamoshida, Kobayakawa, the Phantom Thieves and now Akira's new reputation of misunderstood bad boy, the rumor mill in said school was going like crazy as every student and even a few teachers was eager to receive their daily dosage of gossip. The girl who managed to record everything yesterday ran to the newspaper club and told Asumi everything she’s got and showed to her the video as evidence. The newspaper club’s only member got excited and quickly wrote the article announcing the fight masquerading as a self-defense lesson in the gym afterschool. Now, once classes finished, the gym was packed with a lot of students and some teachers. Everyone was so excited like if they were going to see a full-fight instead of a simple sparring (which, by the way, that is what Takahiro planned). Among the crowd, two familiar faces could be found: **Sadayo Kawakami**, the school’s principal. And **Yuuki Mishima**, the admin of the Phan Site. Both of them being two of the Thieves’ closest allies.

Hell, even Eiko was present, squealing in excitement for the event she couldn’t even speak due to the emotion. Both confidants managed to take seats in the first line in order to get a better view. They even managed to reserve a few more seats for Sojiro and the other thieves once Makoto let them know about this event. Mishima was quite excited for the encounter with both hands balled into fists. Kawakami on the other hand, was a bit worried about this.

**Kawakami: ** _Geez. I'd say I'm surprised for this. But since is Kurusu-kun we're talking about here, I'd be lying. _

The principal let out a concerned sigh with both of her arms crossed, clearly she was worried for Akira's well-being. Mishima gently nudged the principal’s arm with his elbow and spoke with a cheerful tone.

**Mishima: ** _I’m sure he will be fine, Sensei. We both know he endured much worse than this. Besides, we both know he’s doing this because Takahiro is an asshole who was harassing Niijima-Senpai._

That actually helped the principal to feel better about this. She knew Mishima was right. After all, they both know Akira would go to hell and back in order to help those who can’t help themselves. Especially those who are close to him. She knew it wasn’t a surprise that Akira was defending his girlfriend’s honor. Kawakami nodded and gave Mishima a thumbs-up.

**Kawakami: ** _You’re right, Mishima-Kun. Kurusu-Kun can handle this._

**Mishima: ** _That’s the spirit, Sensei!_

Both confidants shared a fist-bump while the crowd started to cheer in excitement as Takahiro Endo was now walking through the gym entrance, accompanied by Masao and some of his bodyguards. The young man porting his fencing uniform, walking with an air of superiority. The whispers among the crowd were present almost instantly.

_“Look at him!”_

_“So that’s Takahiro!?”_

_“He looks amazing!”_

_“You know; I wouldn’t mind if he wins…!”_

_“Still, he looks like kind of a show off…”_

_“He was oogling Miss Prez, Takamaki and Okumura remember!?”_

_“I hope Kurusu-Kun kicks that pervert's ass!”_

**Kawakami: ** _So that guy is Takahiro, huh? _

**Mishima: ** _Yeah. You can definitely tell he’s pretty full of himself…_

They both recognized that smug attitude immediately. It reminded them too much of Kamoshida. And it disgusted them. 

**Masao: ** _It seems impossible to keep a secret around here. This was supposed to be a self-defense lesson, not a full fight…_

Masao spoke to his student with a bit of concern since now almost, if not all of the school knows about this event. With a smug smirk, Takahiro responded while walking to the center of the gym and sending kisses to the crowd.

**Takahiro: ** _The more the better, Masao. It will be even more satisfying to see Kurusu humiliated in front of all this audience. _

His bodyguards chuckled along with him. The older man was still staring at his student in disbelief at how arrogant he was being. Takahiro swiftly unsheathed his rapier and started to warm up a little by practicing a few of his movements. He swung his weapon with incredible elegance, speed and dexterity. Everyone remained silent with their undivided attention aimed directly to him. They had to admit he was pretty skilled with that rapier. After he finished practicing, he spoke to the audience with arms spread.

**Takahiro: ** _Beloved students and teachers of Shujin Academy. I humbly thank you all for being present in this day! As for I, Takahiro Endo, will teach a simple boy, Akira "Mamma Mia-Kusuku" how real gentlemen settle their differences!_

**Mishima: ** _It’s AMAMIYA-KURUSU, you smug bastard!_

Everyone in the audience laughed at Takahiro due to how Mishima corrected him. He launched a deadly glare at the blue-haired Phanboy, but Mishima didn’t even flinch at all. He was confident Akira will defeat him. And Akira will defeat him. 

**Takahiro: ** _Anyway… speaking of Kurusu, is he assisting to our encounter today or did he realized his mistake and accepted defeat before his hum ---huh…!?_

Takahiro’s smug speech was cut off by a sudden noise. A powerful roar was heard from the other side of the gym door, and then…

**SLAM!!!**

With a fierce, full-power tackle, Rocksteady slams the gym door open. The crowd instantly roared in excitement as they saw not only Steranko, but Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, Makoto, Bebop, Sojiro and of course, the star of this event. The leader of the Phantom Thieves and Shujin’s misunderstood bad-boy.

Akira Amamiya-Kurusu.

All of our heroes walked to the seats Kawakami and Mishima reserved for them. All of the now-retired-thieves were feeling great determination in their blood. Not different from when they were ready for their final battle against the Holy Grail. Sojiro quickly greeted their allies as they took their seats.

**Sojiro: ** _Good evening, Ms. Kawakami. Mishima-Kun._

**Kawakami: ** _Good evening, Sakura-San._

**Mishima: ** _Good evening, Boss. _

Eiko quickly squealed even louder when she sat next to Makoto.

**Eiko: ** _Makoto, this is gonna be amazing!!! I can’t wait to see how your boyfriend wipes the floor with that jackass!!! _

Raising her arms in an attempt to avoid getting decapitated by Eiko’s enthusiasm, Makoto speaks.

**Makoto: ** _I know, Eiko. I know. I just wished the whole school didn’t know about this…_

**Bebop: ** _Hee-hee-heeeeee.~ _ _Better for us. This way they’ll know not to mess with you and/or Boss-Man. _

**Ryuji: ** _Damn right. We’re definitely recording this moment!_

**Futaba: ** _Already on it. ~ _

The young hacker chuckled mischievously while already preparing her phone camera. Shaking her head a little and rolling her eyes, Kawakami asked her favorite student.

**Kawakami: ** _Seriously, though. Did you really have to accept this even though the self defense was just a load of crap? _

With a determined gaze and his Joker-esque smirk, Akira responded to the principal.

**Kurusu: ** _You know me, Sensei. That jackass disrespected my friends and my girlfriend. You know I can’t let something like this slide. _

**Kawakami: ** _Well, when you put it like that, make sure he learns his lesson, ok?_

The principal asked with a determined smirk of her own. Akira eagerly nodded and walked to the center of the gym, with Bebop quickly at his side. Sojiro in the meantime just let out an amused chuckle and shook his head.

**Sojiro: ** _Seriously. I hope that kid never changes…_

Once at the center, Akira and Bebop stood a few feet in front of Takahiro. The brat already holding his rapier in a fighting stance with the same smug, malicious smirk.

**Takahiro: ** _Well, Kurusu. Are you ready for your “free lesson”? Be sure this will be a satisfying moment for me._

**Akira: ** _Pretty sure you won’t be enjoying this as much as I will~_

With that same Joker-smirk, Akira carefully removed his fake glasses and gave them to his warthog partner. After Bebop walked away from the arena with a mocking grin directed at Takahiro, Akira locked eyes with his opponent. Takahiro quickly felt a sudden chill running down his spine after seeing the intense, steely glare that was hidden behind those glasses. The smirk didn’t help him out either.

The crowd cheered even louder after seeing Akira’s uncovered face.

_“Look at him!”_

_“He’s so handsome!!!”_

_“Dude, he could be a young model!!!”_

_“Niijima-Senpai is the luckiest woman in the world!!!”_

_“Such a handsome devil!!!”_

_"He’s not handsome. He’s debonair!!!” _

**Masao: ** _Kurusu-Kun. Would you like to choose your weapon for this event?_

Takahiro’s trainer asked with a slight stern but polite tone.

**Akira: **_Please._ _If there’s no problem, Sir._

Akira responded with a polite bow while the older man opened a case he was carrying the whole time. Inside said case, there was a considerable amount of close-quarter-combat weapons. Blades, Rapiers, Daggers, etc. But there was one in specific that attracted the Trickster’s undivided attention. A dagger with large, deep, serrations on the side of its blade.

**Akira: ** _This one. The **Sword-breaker**, please. _

Masao cocked an eyebrow in curiosity at seeing how Akira actually knows the weapon.

**Masao: ** _Do you actually know about that weapon, Kurusu-Kun?_

Akira nodded while flipping the weapon like if he already had years of practice.

**Akira: ** _My parents actually taught me some knife-combat as self-defense. Thus, I learnt about these weapons, mostly Parrying Daggers. _

Masao flashed a satisfied smile at seeing that Akira actually know how to fight. That was true, actually. After all, how else could Akira be so dexterous with fighting with a knife? Mr. Amamiya and Mrs. Kurusu indeed taught him knife combat as means to defend himself or those close to him from some jackass holding a knife. Once everything was ready, Akira positioned himself in a defensive stance, holding the dagger in a professional fashion. Just like he did back in the Metaverse.

**Akira: ** _Alright, Takahiro. Shall we dance? ~_

The teasing in his voice and the smirk on Akira’s lips caused a vein to throb in Takahiro’s forehead. He was just planning to play with our raven-haired hero a little before humiliating him. But now he just wanted to slice him to ribbons and _“rescue”_ Makoto from him.

**Takahiro: ** _Ok, you little punk. Let’s see how you like… **This! **_

** **

The Rapier-wielder rushed to deliver a quick lunge at Akira. When he thought he landed the hit, his eyes widened in pure shock when Akira swiftly moved out of the way. Before even thinking on turning around, he felt a great pain suddenly on his side. Seeing the opening, Akira, who rapidly moved to the brat’s left side, rapidly landed a strong left-hook right to Takahiro’s liver. The latter actually groaning in pain due to the strong hit. Akira rapidly took a step back from his opponent, still on guard. The crowd cheered like crazy at such skilled counter-attack. His friends and confidants the ones cheering the most.

Takahiro clutched the hit area, still feeling the pain of such a strong hit. It was like if Akira’s fist was a small brick!

**Takahiro: ** _So… you know a bit of Boxing too, huh…? Ok… you’re actually decent… but that won’t save you!_

Takahiro rushed to deliver a thrust right at Akira’s throat. But the thief leader swiftly slices the attack away with the Sword-Breaker. Seeing another opening, Akira grabs Takahiro by the front of his uniform with his free hand and delivers a strong head-butt right at the brat’s forehead. Takahiro takes a few steps back with eyes closed-shut while rubbing his hurt forehead. Still wondering how this high-schooler scum could be that good. When opening his eyes, he couldn’t do nothing but feel strong hit in his gut. Akira quickly landed a fierce Karate kick, directly at Takahiro’s gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. The kick strong enough to make him bend down a little. Breathing heavily due to the hit, the rich brat could barely ask.

**Takahiro: ** _Karate… too…? _

**Akira: ** _That, and a bit of Pro-Wrestling!_

The trickster responded while draping his arm around a bent down Takahiro’s neck in a head-lock position, takes the brat’s arm around his own neck and applies a powerful Vertical Suplex.

Takahiro groans loudly in pain right at the moment his back hit the ground. The impact makes him release the grip on his rapier as he temporaly felt unable to move. His bodyguards were terrified at such a demonstration of skills from Akira while Masao was just watching with an unphazed gaze. The crowd was practically going crazy for the excitement. 

And Akira’s friends were not the exception.

**Ryuji: ** _YOU TOTALLY GOT THIS, DUDE!!!_

**Morgana: ** _Awesome moves, Joker! _

**Futaba: ** _SHAAAA-BOOOM, BRO!!!_

**Mishima: ** _Take him down, Kurusu!! _

**Ann: ** _KICK HIS ASS, AKIRA!!!_

**Sojiro: ** _Make sure he get's the lesson_ _, kid!_

**Bebop: ** _Teach that sucka who's da Boss, Boss-Man! _

**Kawakami: ** _Teach him some respect, Kurusu-Kun!_

**Rocksteady: ** _Boss-Man, Boss-Man! YEEEAAAAH!! _

Still in a defensive stance, Akira waited for Takahiro to get up and recover. The rich swordsman slowly got up, grabbed his weapon and fixed a tired but furious glare at Akira.

**Takahiro: ** _You… damn brat… I’m taking you down… and show my dear Makoto… WHAT A TRUE MAN IS LIKE!!! _

Furious, Takahiro rushed once again. This time to deliver an intentionally deadly downward-slice at Akira's chest. But the Trickster quickly bends down on one knee and blocks the attack with the Sword-breaker. The rapier was trapped between the middle-serrations of the short weapon almost instantly. The rich young man tried to apply more force to Akira’s block, but the thief leader remained unmovable, as if he wasn’t blocking anything at all. To say Takahiro was surprised would be an understatement.

**Takahiro: ** _What!? But… how!? _

Seeing his shock, Akira spoke with his signature smirk while slowly standing up. His dagger was still effortlessly blocking the rapier.

**Akira: ** _You really thought we didn’t find out your intentions when you challenged me yesterday? If I had to guess, I'd say you thought you could use your skills to humiliate me in front of everyone and take Makoto away from me. Am I right? _

His voice was calm and collected, but sure it had a nasty effect on Takahiro. And when the rich man saw Akira’s eyes, it made his situation much worse. Akira’s eyes didn’t glow in golden like in the Metaverse nor changed color. But by seeing those eyes, Takahiro felt an ice-cold chill running down his spine. That terrifying sensation made Takahiro feel like he was an amateur**_ Alolan Rattata_** and Akira was a veteran **_Mega-Mewtwo X._**

This kid wasn’t human… he was something else!

Shaking his rapier as much as he could, Takahiro managed to break free from the sword-braker's grip and took a few steps back from Akira. His defensive stance never faltering but it was clear for everyone in the gym he was now very intimidated as he was now trembling.

**Takahiro: ** _No… More than “take her from you”, I'm actually planning to save her. _

Unimpressed, Akira raised an eyebrow and give a bit of his attention to Takahiro. If he was going to defeat him and humiliate him in front of the school, might as well listen to whatever “macho crap” he has to say. Not that he or anyone else here cares, anyway.

**Takahiro: ** _I mean, it’s impossible that such a refined maiden like Makoto Niijima had actually chosen a miserable Joker as you as the man worhty of her love! It's obvious you have blackmailed her or something, it's the only logical explanation! After all, it’s just complete sheer dumb luck a filthy peasant like you toppled a man as powerful as Masayoshi Shido!_

Akira tried not to chuckle at Takahiro's pitiful attempt to insult him by using his thief codename. The rich man kept spitting at our hero nonetheless.

**Takahiro: ** _You are correct… my purpose of this encounter today indeed was to make you learn your place once and for all and win Makoto’s heart back… I’ll make her realize she deserves a true gentleman. A man like me and not a disgusting piece of criminal garbage like you! _

**"_LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!" _**

** **

Both fighters along with everyone else in the gym rapidly turned their attention to Makoto, who just stood up from her seat, shouting in anger at Takahiro. When the rich man saw his “beautiful maiden”, he paralyzed in terror. Her eyes, those reddish brown eyes Akira considered the most beautiful gems in the world, flashed a deadly gleam. However, it wasn’t the "Niijima death glare"_. _No. Her eyes were flashing some power of her own. Similar to the one he found in Akira’s eyes.

**Makoto: ** _Now listen up you little jackass and you damn better listen well! Akira is NOT a miserable joker. Akira is NOT a filthy peasant. **And be damn sure he is NOT a piece of criminal garbage!!!**_

Takahiro could do nothing but to stare in shock at Makoto's behavior. Makoto usually is polite and soft-spoken. But Queen? When Queen was pissed, she wasn't going to hold back. The advisor of the thieves was much more prone to say words like "hell", "damn", "crap", ass-related words like "asshat", jackass" or "asshole" and even (albeit very but veeery rarely) "bitch" and "fuck". 

**Makoto: ** _Unlike what the little heap of crap you have for brains think, Akira did NOT “blackmailed” me or stupid bullcrap like that to make me date him! Akira Amamiya-Kurusu is the sweetest, bravest, kindest man I have ever met! He actually took his time to get to know me and helped me when I was tormented with my past. And if you think I'm lying... I'm happy to tell you I'm not the only one who sees Akira for the great person he truly is. Right, guys?_

Right at the moment, Ann, Morgana, Ryuji, Yusuke, Haru, Futaba, Bebop, Rocksteady, Sojiro, Mishima, Kawakami and Eiko stood up from their seats and gathered behind Makoto, backing her up. Just like with Makoto, Akira helped all of them and many more people to face their problems head-on and move forward in their lives. They could never thank him enough for what he has done for them.

**Makoto: ** _You see, Takahiro? And let me tell you something else. Akira is much, **MUCH** more than “worthy” of being my boyfriend. And no matter what you or anyone else thinks... I WOULD **NEVER** CHOOSE ANYONE ELSE AS THE MAN I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!!!_

The crowd remained in tense silence for a few seconds… before shouting in absolute excitement! The crowd was amazed and motivated by how Makoto was defending her beau to the point they started to cheer both Akira and Makoto. Takahiro was just watching in honest shock how his maiden had changed, thinking she has influenced by the young delinquent.

Akira, on the other hand, was just flashing a soft, relieved and thankful smile. (Actually, he was using every ounce of his incredibly huge willpower in holding the urge to rush to Makoto and hug her tight, saying in tears how grateful he is not only to her, but all of his confidants for giving him a second chance in life).

**Takahiro: ** _B-but, my dear Mako --- _

**Makoto: ** _SHUT UP!!_

The brunette shouted again in anger as she walked to the center of the gym. She stood up right next to Akira, a clear signal of their relationship of equals. Both lovebirds nodded to each other and took turns to speak.

**Akira: ** _Listen up Takahiro. You call yourself a gentleman, but you’re nothing but a bratty, arrogant, condescending piece of garbage who sees women as nothing but mere playthings. You really thought we didn't notice how were you looking at Makoto, Haru, Ann and Futaba?_

**Makoto: ** _Unlike you, Akira_ _ is a TRUE gentleman. He treats people with the same respect and kindness without giving a damn about their position or past lives. But if you think he won't fight back when he has to do it… you're so damn wrong...! _

**Akira: ** _Now let’s be clear, buddy. Makoto is NOT a simple piece of meat nor a goddamn trophy to be won, you hear me? She is my girlfriend, my Queen, AND my study partner in both love and life…!_

**Makoto: ** _And you’re going to give me the goddamn respect that I and any other person truly deserves…_

_“Or we will crush you like the puny bug you are…!”_

Both lovers spoke that last part with perfect synchrony. Takahiro and his bodyguards practically froze in fear after hearing those words. He didn’t know it, but he was actually nothing compared to all the crap the power couple went through last year as the Phantom Thieves. He was just a simple pebble in their path. A single pebble ready to be ruthlessly crushed beneath their heels…

Sharing a knowing look and a nod, Akira and Makoto took a step back and held hands before they suddenly jumped and delivered a combined Double-Leg-Drop-Kick at Takahiro's face. The combined force of the four feet was strong enough not only to knock him out and crush his nose, but it also sent him flying a few meters away. His back slamming on the ground first as he passed out instantly.

Sharing a high-five and a quick kiss, the power couple looked down at the now defeated Takahiro.

**Akira: ** _For such a condescending jackass, he wasn’t a big deal after all. _

**Makoto: ** _A shame actually if you ask me, given his respources and skills. But we both know he brought this on himself._

The crowd practically roared in absolute excitement for seeing such an incredible encounter. Not only an arrogant jackass got what he deserved, but also they saw Akira and Makoto defending their relationship and defeating said jackass together. 

Their friends and confidants rushed to the center to congratulate them in a group hug.

**Ann: ** _Akira, Makoto! THAT WAS AMAZING!!!_

**Ryuji: ** _Hell Effin' Yeah! You guys freakin' rock!!!_

**Yusuke: ** _A beautiful display of the love, trust and care you have for each other… and it was too quick to capture it in my sketchbook…!_

The artist spoke with clear sadness. Futaba just rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back. 

**Futaba: ** _Chill, Inari! Geez. I recorded everything. _

**Haru: ** _Akira-Kun, Mako-Chan, that was wonderful. Wonderful Indeed!!!_

**Morgana: ** _And that is why you two are in command of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!_

Both lovebirds thanked their friends while an overly excited Eiko joined the group hug.

**Eiko: ** _That was insane!!! I knew you were a badass, but that was TOTALLY AWESOME!!! _

Meanwhile, Mishima and the adults were next to the group hug, sharing the excitement.

**Mishima: ** _I knew it. I knew that Kurusu would win! _

**Kawakami: ** _Although this was exaggerated, I must admit it was totally exciting. _

**Sojiro: ** _We must definitely celebrate this. Anyone up for coffee and curry tomorrow?_

**Mishima: ** _I'm in! _

**Kawakami: ** _If you don't mind, Boss. _

**Rocksteady: ** _Oooh, Da! This victory is worthy of celebration, comrades! _

**Bebop: ** _Uuhh, I don't think we can celebrate yet, y'all..._

**Rocksteady: ** _...why not?_

**Bebop:** _...Cuz they don't seem happy with the result. _

At Zeck's blunt response, the group hug broke and everyone saw what was happening. Next to the still unconscious Takahiro, all of his bodyguards were unsheathing Stun Batons and Nightsticks. They were clearly pissed at Akira and Makoto for knocking out their boss like that. Masao on the other hand was just watching them with that same unshaken expression, playing with his moustache a little in thought.

The thief co-leaders just sighed, deadpanned.

**Akira: ** _Seems some people never learn… _

**Makoto: ** _Well. Seems like we have to make them learn. _

The lovers walked to the angry bodyguards, but they were respectfully stopped by the mutant morons. Akira and Makoto turned their heads to their mutant comrades in sheer curiosity.

**Bebop: ** _Don’t sweat it, Boss-Man and Boss-Queen. _

**Rocksteady: ** _We’ll handle this problem, comrades… _

Zeck and Steranko responded while they, along with Ryuji, Ann and Haru walked to the angry grunts with excited grins of their own. The fight clearly motivated them quite a bit. Futaba never stopped recording it with her phone while a shit-eating grin was plastered on her face.

In the meantime, Masao calmly walked to the lovebirds. Once they saw him, Makoto suddenly bowed to him while flashing a sheepish blush on her face.

**Makoto: ** _Masao-San! I-i’m so sorry! We didn’t mean to hurt Takahiro like that, but --- _

The older man just shook his head with a chuckle and politely asked Makoto to please stand up. The brunette saw right away that the stern expression on Masao’s face was replaced by a warm smile.

**Masao: ** _There is nothing to apologize for, Makoto-Chan._

**Makoto: ** _R-really…?_

**Masao: ** _Indeed. I saw the article in Shujin’s newspaper. My granddaughter is actually a friend of Asumi-Chan and recorded everything about yesterday. This was nothing but you defending your boyfriend’s honor. And it was clear as day he was doing the same for you. _

The trainer heartily chuckled while Akira gave Makoto thankful kiss on her already reddened cheek, both causing to flush even more na dher lips curl into a relieved smile. After recovering from the blush, both Akira and Makoto bid Masao farewell after their friends finished wiping the floor with Takahiro’s bodyguards.

The other thieves, Mishima, Kawakami and Eiko bid the power couple goodbye, still excited by how awesomely crazy this day was. Akira and Makoto just stood in the middle of the gym and after everyone else went home, with an arm affectionately embracing the other's waist, started to peacefully walk out of the gym, knowing it was just the two of them now.

**Akira: ** _Well, Makoto. Is there something you want to do tonight?_

The question was out of concern. He supposed Makoto would be exhausted for how crazy things went this afternoon. His eyes widened a little as he feels Makoto's right hand suddenly sneaking under his pants and boxers to give his bare ass an affectionate squeeze. He turns around and finds Makoto flashing a familiar seductive smirk and those intense red eyes.

...Queen was out to play. 

**Makoto: ** _How about we go to my apartment? I want to see how much energy you’ve got left after all of this.~ _

Oh, right! They already had plans for tonight. Carefully raising her free hand, Akira places a sweet kiss to her knuckles and answers with his Joker-smirk along with the love and kindness she knows he has. 

**Akira: ** _It would be a pleasure, my Queen.~ _

After sharing a deep kiss as Akira sneaked his free hand under Makoto's skirt and leggins to return the butt squeeze, both lovers walked hand-in-hand to the train station, ready to share a intimate study session.

The subject of studying being an absolute favorite for the both of them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and its done! Yay and Mega-Yay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> But seriously, in the final chapter I might challenge myself and write how things go with Akira and Makoto in their Saturdy night "Study Session". But I'm still not so sure about it. Erotic stories are not exactly easy to write after all.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their passionate night, Akira and Makoto go to LeBlanc to celebrate with their friends and an unexpected visitor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter of this cute story I wanted to write. 
> 
> If you want to see what happened with their Saturday night, check my side-chapter: The Promise Rings. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470884
> 
> Enjoy. :)

A couple of sudden but comfortingly soft caresses on his neck, jawline and collarbones slowly awakes Akira from his blissful sleep. Said gestures felt slightly wet and soft, still half asleep, Akira realizes those were kisses delivered with love and admiration. Fluttering his eyes open, Akira realizes there is a familiar figure straigthen itself up after kissing him then straddling his lap. As he didn’t fully open his eyes yet, he thought he was being blessed by the sight of a goddess with a milky, beautiful yet well-formed naked body. Her hands were peacefully leanning on his chest, most specifically, on the slash scar, her fingers were caressing the skin in said area. Akira was thinking he was still dreaming as the woman he was witnessing was too beautiful for being a simple mortal. That changed when the woman spoke.

_“Good morning, Akira.”_

The young man rubs his eyes a little, allowing him to fully recover his vision. The first thing he notices is the shiny small silver ring with a “Q” letter on her right hand. Akira raises his vision to find not a goddess, but a woman with still a naked, milky, gorgeous yet well-formed body who always manages to put a smile in both Akira’s face and heart. His girlfriend: Makoto Niijima.

Akira remembers what happened last night. The time when Makoto reassured him (again) that he didn’t have to hide his feelings (at least from her) and how they made a promise to each other of staying together no matter what. Thus, the promise rings. Followed by the passionate love-making session they shared. Slowly, Akira raises his hands, caressing the soft skin of his beloved one. First giving her firm but femenine butt and affectionate squeeze before finally cupping gently her breasts.

**Akira: ** _Good morning… what time is it…?_

Makoto gives an appreciate hum at the gentle caresses as checks her digital clock on the shelf next to her bed.

**Makoto: ** _5:53 A. M. I beat my alarm by 7 minutes. _

Akira just chuckles a bit at the statement. Makoto has always been a morning person, even on weekends and days off. According to her, it helped to get an organized schedule as well as a healthier lifestyle. Another simple characteristic of the woman he loves so much. Makoto slowly leans again on Akira’s body, her face near at the same level as his. She gives a sweet peck to his lips. Akira pecks back. Akira gently wraps his arms around Makoto’s waist as the pecks gradually increase, turning into deeper, slower and more passionate kisses. Their mouths and tongues exchanging the mutual care and affection. They both had morning breath, but they didn’t care about it.

**Akira: ** _We need a shower…_

The trickster whispers playfully between kisses. Makoto pulls back and answers with the same playfulness.

**Makoto: ** _We? ~_

**Akira: ** _You need one. I need one. The most logical reason is that we both take a shower. ~_

The smiling lady sits again on her beau’s lap and places a finger under her chin. A typical signal she is in though.

**Makoto: ** _Well, I can’t argue with such a reasonable explanation. Why don’t we take a shower together, then? ~_

Akira sits up and wraps both arms around Makoto's waist. The signature smirks of both Joker and Queen forming on their respective lips.

**Akira: ** _And will you let me wash you? ~_

**Makoto: ** _Only if you let **me** wash **you**. ~ _

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Showering with Akira has simply become one of the greatest experiences on Makoto’s life. The hot water running through their bodies along with the intimacy and the fact that they were naked with each other gave a pleasurable sensation none of them had ever felt before. Not to mention that Akira looked both hilarious and totally adorable when his rebellious hair was wet. They don't have the opportunity to enjoy such an intimate moment too often, but when they do, they take their time enjoying it. After Akira properly washed his own messy hair, he had no hesitation in applying the shampoo on Makoto’s hair and giving her a relaxing massage on her scalp. For the sigh of pleasure coming from her, it was clear that she fully appreciates it.

Once the shampoo part was taken care of for the both of them, Makoto turned off the faucet and took the soap. A salt soap with fruit scent her sister bought recently. She lathed it in her hands until she formed the characteristic foam of said soap, ready to spread it on her beau’s body.

She started with slow, soft circular motions on his chest, taking extra care on the slash scar. Akira was humming in appreciation for the soft touch. Then, Makoto proceeded with his shoulders, stomach, and his well-formed abs. She asked him to turn around so she could keep with his shoulder-blades, lower back, his thighs. Even with the faint blush on her face, Makoto's face clearly had a huge smile when she ran her foamy hands on his butt. She even took the opportunity to give his buttocks an affectionate squeeze.

Once she finished, she gave Akira the soap with a seductive smirk and a knowing look.

**Makoto: ** _Alright, my Joker. It's your turn._

**Akira: ** _It’ll be my pleasure, my Queen. ~_

Repeating the same process, Akira used the same slow and soft circular motions. He gave soft, relaxing massages to her shoulders, breasts, abs, shoulder-blades and lower back. He took a bit of his time giving her an especially soft massage on her round, firm but soft butt as well as an affectionate squeeze (he even was bold enough to give eah one of her buttocks a loving kiss), until he finished with her equally soft yet firm thighs. He turned on the faucet and the shower shot the water to wash the foam away. As the hot water was running through their bodies, Akira noticed some strange small marks appearing on his girlfriend’s body. However, he was not surprised as he knew what those were. Just like Akira, the rest of the Phantom Thieves got some scars from their adventures on the Metaverse, although not as many as the thief leader. Ryuji and Yusuke had no problem with them as they knew those were inevitable given the heroic lifestyle they had last year. The scars were barely visible on Morgana, Bebop and Rocksteady. Ann, Makoto, Haru and Futaba, on the other hand, chose to use some make-up to cover them. Especially Ann, since her modeling job could be quite more difficult with visible scars after all. As the foam was properly washed away from their bodies, they wrapped each other in a sweet, warm embrace. Makoto leaned her face against her beau’s chest as the water ran through their frames, washing the foam away.

**Makoto: ** _Hey, can I confess you something?_

Makoto asked while drawing hearts on Akira's chest with her finger. The softness in her voice was present either when she was either enjoying a romantic date or when intimate with him. While slowly sniffing her washed hair, Akira spoke with a reassuring, calm tone.

**Akira: ** _You know you can tell me anything. Shoot. _

She remained in a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

**Makoto: ** _Ok. I'm pretty sure you're already aware of this, but what the hell..._

She locked eyes with her lover as her right hand was slowly running down his body, already on the small of his back.

**Makoto: ** _...I really like your ass._

Akira was totally NOT surprised at hearing such a thing. With a hearty chuckle and a loving peck, he speaks up. 

**Akira: ** _My ass? Really? ~_

**Makoto: ** _Yes. Your cute, sexy, smug ass. Don’t get me wrong, your body is not as important to me as your personality. But I like how fit and handsome you've gotten over this year. And seriously, though I really, REALLY like your ass._

As she caresses Akira's chest with her left hand, her right hand finally reaches her target and gives his left ass-cheek an affectionate massage.

**Makoto: ** _It’s just, its so firm. I can tell you put quite some effort on it when you're training. Hell, every time, whether we're making love or not, I can’t help but to reach to it and squeezing whenever I have the chance. Of course, I restrain myself when we're in public, as you may have noticed. _

Akira did nothing except smiling in delight at Makoto's statement. The old Makoto would've died of embarassment by even thinking about saying such thing. But the new Makoto? While she's still quite vulnerable to fluster via Akira's flirting and teasing, now she has no problem for such shameless behavior when she knows she is alone with Akira. 

**Akira: ** _Makoto, it’s ok. _

**Makoto: ** _Are you serious it’s Ok? _

The young man reassured her with a sweet, lovely kiss on her forehead then another one on her lips and continued.

**Akira: ** _Actually, the feeling is mutual. Just like you, your body is not as important to me as your personality, although is a really big happy coincidence. But I really like your ass, too. In fact, if I had to make a top-ten of my favorite parts of your body, your ass would take third place._

Whit now both hands giving his rear a massage, Makoto cocked an eyebrow and asked with a smile and a hint of playfulness.

**Makoto: **#_3, huh...? Which ones would take second and first, then? ~_

Akira rests his forehead against Makoto’s and answers with a soft, playful but sincere tone.

**Akira: ** _Number 2 would be taken by those deep, shiny rubies you have for eyeballs… _

She giggles as he gives her a lovely kiss on each one of her eyelids.

**Akira: ** _And number one would be that sweet smile you have when you’re happy…_

He leans to give her a long passionate kiss on those lips he loved so much. Akira and Makoto remained embraced for a little while longer, the combination of the warmth granted by the atmosphere and the intimacy of their naked bodies together under the warm shower was beyond comfortable. If she could do it, she would choose to stay like this with him all day. Unfortunately, they don’t have the time for it. Makoto gently pulled back and with another loving peck, she spoke to her beau while giving his ass another soft, affectionate squeeze.

**Makoto: ** _We should get out and have breakfast. _

Akira nodded with his teasing smirk as he gently rests his hands on Makoto’s ass.

**Akira: **_Lead the way, Ms. … Beep _(Squeezes Makoto’s left ass cheek) _…Boop _(Squeezes Makoto’s right ass cheek)_!~_

Both lovers broke in laughter as they shared another deep intimate kiss before going out of the shower. 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

One of the many advantages of their many intimate study sessions is that both Akira and Makoto rapidly learnt to be prepared in case Akira had to stay in Makoto's appartment or when Makoto had to stay in LeBlanc. This time not being the exception, Akira brought a change of clothes and his toohbrush with him yesterday so he could properly clean himself in the morning. After cleanning, both lovers went to the kitchen so they could have breakfast.

**Makoto: ** _Dammit... _

**Akira: ** _What is it?_

The young man sitting in the dining table asked while his beau was in the kitchen, taking a look at inside her fridge. As she closes the fridge, she turns back to Akira with a small pout. 

**Makoto: ** _I need to go buy some milk. Can you wait here until I’m back?_

**Akira: ** _I can go with you if you want._

He quickly stands up, wishing to accompany her to the store. But Makoto quickly yet respectfully stops him.

**Makoto: ** _Thanks, but the market is just a 5 min. walk from here. Besides, I assume you’re tired for last night. Am I right? _

That last part was said with a hint of blush on her face but with a satisfied smile nonetheless. She wasn’t wrong, the passionate session they had last night has been quite exhausting. Still, it was one of the best and most romantic ones they had yet.

**Akira: ** _Ok. Just be careful._

**Makoto: ** _I will, don’t worry._

With a quick kiss, Makoto goes to the door and walks out of her apartment. Right after she closes the door, Akira carefully approaches there and waits for a moment with his ear leaning against the door. Once he no longer hers her footsteps, he puts his ass to work. Quickly, Akira goes to the kitchen and takes a look around the place. One of the advantages of Makoto’s nature was that everything in the kitchen was placed in a specific location. Meaning it was easy to find and take what he needed for the meal. The little problem was that Akira felt a tad guilty for intruding his girlfriend’s kitchen in order to surprise her with breakfast, but that didn't stop him from treating Makoto like the Queen she is. 

***@*@*35 minutes later*@*@***

The click of a doorknob was heard at the entrance of the Niijima aprtment. The door opens and Makoto walks back into the apartment, carrying a bag with a couple of milk bottles. She walks to the kitchen and speaks after placing the bottles on the table. 

**Makoto: ** _I’m back. Sorry I took too long. There was a problem with… the… cashier…?_

Her explanation for her tardiness was interrupted as shock was slowly taking all over her mind, and with good reason.

Her boyfriend had a surprise for her…

**Akira: ** _Welcome back, honey. Breakfast is ready. ~_

Just at the moment Makoto came back to her home, she was instantly greeted by Pancakes, Eggs with Bacon, two glasses of Orange Juice, and a little purple flower placed in a small glass vase with clear water; a little but lovely detail. All while Akira proudly shows Makoto what he did while she was buying some milk.

Makoto just stared at the dining table with eyes wide-open in shock like a deer in headlights. Suddenly, something crosses her mind: A thought. She thought that Akira one day will definitely become a wonderful husband. Loving, caring, good listener, hard worker, always willing to help with housework, preparing breakfast and/or dinner whenever he had to, how could he not?

In fact...

How the bloody hell could people even think he would turn into a criminal in first place!?

While Makoto was kept in her wondering shock, Akira walked next to her and gently took her hand. But before he could take her to the table and enjoy their breakfast together, Makoto quickly grabs him by the apron with both hands and pulls him for a slightly rough but extremely grateful kiss. The brunette (for once in a long time) managed to catch him off guard a little. Akira stays in shock for a second before rapidly wrapping his arms around Makoto’s waist and returning the kiss. Makoto stuck the tip of her tongue and gently licks Akira’s upper lip as if asking for permission. With a soft nod, the thief leader slowly opens them enough for Makoto to dart her tongue inside and plays with her lover’s, deepening the kiss.

After that deep, intimate kiss, Makoto pulls back and rapidly buries her face in Akira’s chest, much to the young man’s confusion.

**Akira: **_Makoto…? _

With a raised eyebrow, Akira wonders what is wrong with Makoto as when pulling back, the brunette had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Before saying something, Makoto embraced him tightly, leaned her left cheek against his chest and spoke with a hurt tone.

**Makoto: ** _Akira, you… you’re the sweetest, bravest and kindest person I’ve ever met in my life… h-how could someone like you could be considered a criminal?_

He wanted to say something but seeing this was important for Makoto, he let her continue.

**Makoto: ** _The criminal record, the rumors, the interrogation… the isolation when you had to hide before fighting Shido… the time in solitary…!_

Akira started to get worried when he heard Makoto speaking between struggling shaky breaths.

**Makoto: ** _You didn’t deserve that… you deserved nothing of that…! I-I wish… I wish I could’ve done something from the beginning!_

Makoto couldn’t hold it any longer and started sobbing. The trickster winced and felt his own eyes watering at the sight, it remind him of when Makoto saw him after returning from the interrogation or her emotional trauma she suffered when fighting Sae’s shadow. He was tempted to join his lover’s cry, but he knew that wasn’t the right thing to do right now. Right now, he had to be the strong one for her. After taking a deep breath then let it out to calm down enough, Akira slowly moved both of his hands from her waist. His left hand was now caressing her middle back while the right hand was busy with the top of her head, right behind her headband.

**Akira: ** _Makoto, I know it still hurts… but it’s finally over. All of it is over… _

He removed his right hand to place a soft loving kiss at the top of her head. Makoto slowly pulls back and locks eyes with Akira, still breathing a bit shakily and her face stained with tears. With a sympathetic, sincere smile, the young man gently wipes cleans her tear-stained face.

**Akira: ** _There was nothing we could do back then; Yaldabaoth had all of us under his thumb the whole time. Even Lavenza and Igor couldn’t do anything before Christmas Eve. But we finally won. That fake-god bastard is dead and Shido will finally pay for all of his crimes. And if I’m being sincere, even though this “rehabilitation game” was awful… call me crazy, but… I’m actually grateful…_

**Makoto: ** _W-what…!? _

Makoto widened her eyes in shock at what her boyfriend just said. Not knowing what to say at the moment, she just chose to let Akira continue.

**Akira: ** _Thanks to all of that, I found I belong here. I met the other thieves and associates who became like family to me. And most importantly… _

He leans his forehead against Makoto’s. His dark-steely eyes flashed a soft, caring gaze. One of the many things Makoto loved so much about him.

**Akira: ** _I met you, my dear Queen. My study partner. The love of my freaking life. You were keeping our dumb asses alive for 6 months. Even though I got beaten up quite badly after the interrogation, Akechi failed in his attempt to kill me thanks to your plan. When I had to go to Juvenile Hall…_

His tone instantly became more depressed and somber. Makoto panicked a little as she saw Akira’s eyes becoming distant and slowly wrapped his left arm around her waist as if he was trying to make sure all of this was real.

**Akira: ** _For the first two days… I couldn’t help but wonder if I was already staying there for life… that some of Shido’s ass-kissers could get in my cell to kill me or torture me again like back in November… That if you would never love me anymore for betraying your trust by not telling you about turning myself in… Or worse… that if you found someone else… someone who made you happy… someone to make your life with… and forsake me here, all while thinking I deserved that for making you think I didn’t trust you at all…_

Quickly snapping back from those depressing thoughts, Akira took a deep breath and exhaled. After calming down enough, his smile returned and cupped Makoto’s cheek with both hands and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

**Akira: ** _But… in the third day, when you managed to send Bebop and Rock to take care of me during my imprisonment, all those bad thoughts were dashed away. Because then, I knew… I knew that you and the others never gave up on me… even though sometimes I still though I didn’t deserved it…_

Akira carefully removes his fake glasses, quickly embraces Makoto and buries his face in the crook of her neck. She felt something wet and small on her neck. She quickly realizes they were tears.

**Akira: ** _Makoto... you saved my stupid smug ass much more times than I can count, you and the others gave me a second chance in life… and helped clear my name… I will never, never be able to thank you all enough for all of that… that’s why I give you the promise ring. It’s… the least I can do for such a wonderful, beautiful, smart and badass woman like you…_

Makoto was now at a loss for words. Her boyfriend Akira just confessed to her everything he feels about this last year as the Phantom Thieves. And on top of that he thanks her for all the efforts she made for him.

Heartwarming, was the only word her brain could think of…

With a few tears returning to her eyes, Makoto returns the hug. Wrapping her arms around Akira’s back as tight as possible without giving him troubles to breathe. They stay like that for a few seconds before pulling apart and locking eyes with each other. 

**Makoto: ** _Akira… WE are the ones who should thank you. You helped us to face our problems head-on and move forward with our lives… And you’re right, that damn ordeal is in the past now… now… we can live a happy normal life. Together…_

**Akira: ** _…together. _

With a last lovely quick kiss, both lovers break the hug after sharing that heart-to-heart.

**Akira: ** _Now, would you do me the honor of accompanying me in the table, your majesty? ~_

With his Joker-voice, Akira offers his hand to Makoto in a polite fashion. Always the gentleman. Giggling a little but still appreciating the gesture, Makoto accepts and gently holds his hand.

**Makoto: ** _It would be more than a pleasure… my sweet Joker. ~ _

Feeling much better after that little heart-to-heart, both lovers walked to the appetizing breakfast waiting for them in the dining table. They enjoyed their little meal talking and flirting a little as per the norm like with their rooftop lunchtimes. And of course, Akira took the opportunity to feed Makoto with a spoonful of his food and in reverse.

A few minutes after the lovers finished their meal, Akira’s phone suddenly started to buzz. Right after fishing it out of his pocket and checking it, Akira instantly knew it was someone from their group dialing since the tone was one he chose exclusively for dials from the other thieves: **_Last Surprise. _**Makoto leans closer to him in curiosity as Akira was checking the contact.

**Makoto: ** _…who is it? _

**Akira: ** _Rocksteady._

With a puzzled expression, Akira answers the call and puts the speaker on so Makoto could communicate with Steranko as well.

**Akira: ** _Rock? _

**Rocksteady: ** _Comrade Boss-man? Is you and Boss-Queen awake? _

**Makoto: ** _Yes, we are awake, Rock. Is something wrong?_

She answers, wondering if the other thieves needed help or something. But the rhino quickly makes clear everything is fine.

**Rocksteady: ** _Nyet, everything fine. We just were wondering when is you coming to LeBlanc. We want to start celebration for Takahiro’s defeat and comrade Ann is getting antsy for eating big chocolate cake she brought for party. _

Both lovers chuckled softly, knowing the sweet-tooth their partner Ann was known for. 

**Makoto: ** _No need to worry. We are on our way already. _

**Akira: ** _And don’t let Ann take all of the cake for herself._

**Ann: _I heard that! _**

**Ryuji: ** _They’re right, Ann. You’re gonna get fat. _

**Ann: _GO TO HELL, RYUJI!! _**

** **

The rest of what they could hear was the usual bickering from both blondies who somehow now joined the call. After hanging up so they could avoid an awkward situation, Akira and Makoto shared a puzzled look and burst out in laughter.

**Makoto: ** _Those two never change, do they? _

**Akira: ** _Nope. I wonder if they will finally confess to each other one day._

**Makoto: ** _Although I admit they could do a pretty good couple… Only time will tell._

That was true. Ann and Ryuji had quite an interesting story. Both blondies meet each other in their middle years of elementary school, a little time after Ann meet Shiho Suzui. At first Ann thought Ryuji was just another jackass who picked on her because of her looks, but as time passed by, they started to get along quite well to the point Ann allowed him to hang out with her and Shiho from time to time. In fact, Ann started to develop quite a crush on him and in reverse without the other being aware of it. However, after their second-to-last year started they were assigned to different classrooms so unfortunately they lost contact until they meet again during their year as Phantom Thieves, right during their first heist: Suguru Kamoshida. After getting to know each other better and fighting together during that crazy year, they both would have expected those small feelings to dissipate as if they were nothing but a simple infatuation. But the result was the complete opposite: they were clearly in love with each other.

But the problem was that due to fear of rejection and/or ruining their friendship, they haven’t confessed to each other yet. Each one of them thinking nobody else knows about this. Unfortunately, all the thieves (except Morgana, of course) already know about this.

…yes, even Yusuke was aware of their mutual feelings. It was THAT obvious.

**Makoto: ** _Anyway. We have to go to LeBlanc, everyone is waiting for us._

**Akira: ** _Alright._

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Finally arriving at Jongen, the power couple walks out of the train and goes to LeBlanc. They were surprised for actually finding two seats se they could seat together. Both lovers enjoyed the slow walk with hands held. They still try to keep PDA as minimum as possible, but in these type of moments where they could be seen as a couple they had no problem displaying at least a hint of affection. 

At the entrance of the café LeBlanc, they found Futaba, squatting next to the door, apparently messing with her phone while waiting for them. She smiled brightly and stood up at the moment she saw the lovebirds arriving.

**Futaba: ** _Well, look who’s here. About time you two got out of bed! _

Makoto flushed while Akira chuckles a bit, greeting his little sister with a hug.

**Akira: ** _You know; I’m quite surprised you haven’t tracked our positions since we got out of Makoto’s house._

**Futaba: _After what happened that last time!? _**

Rapidly pulling back, the young hacker responds with a horrified expression. She sticks her tongue out in disgust as she crosses her arms as defensively as possible, using all of her willpower not to puke.

**Futaba: _No!! Nope!! Nuh-huh!! Negative!! Nyet!! _** _I learnt my lesson; I’m so NOT spying on you when you’re alone!!_

Her body shook in stress, remembering a traumatic experience; she accidentally spied Akira and Makoto when they were having an intimate study session. Said moment was stressful for Makoto as well because that was how the hacker found out about their relationship.

**Futaba: ** _If I never hear you two moaning like that while doing those… things ever again, it’ll be too soon… yuck!!_

The power couple couldn’t help but to giggle a little at her exaggerated display of psychological trauma. Still, Futaba quickly recovered and now happily hugged both of them right before they made their way to LeBlanc. Once opening the door, they were greeted by the rest of the crew. 

**Sojiro: ** _Uh, you’re back…_

**Morgana: ** _Welcome back, you two. _

**Mishima: ** _Thank god you’re here! I could use a little help with these two! _

Sojiro was behind the counter as always. Ann and Ryuji were sitting next to each other in front of the counter, bickering about how much Ann wanted to eat a double chocolate cake she bought for this small celebration, but Ryuji told her she had to wait until finishing meal, which caused the blond lady to keep arguing. Sitting at the table next to the door, Yusuke was framing at the blondies with his fingers, hoping to find any sort inspiration from their bickering. Haru was in front of him with Morgana sitting comfortably on her lap. Ms. Kawakami was next to her, already enjoying a cup of coffee while discussing where Haru’s plants should be moved when she graduates. Rocksteady like always was sitting in the far-most seat, dealing with the newspaper’s crosswords while Bebop was sitting in front of him. And someone had to try to stop the small civil war between Ryuji and Ann.

…Poor Mishima.

**Akira: ** _Morning, guys._

**Makoto: ** _Good morning. _

_“Good Morning, Makoto. Good morning Akira-Kun”_

Makoto was taken off guard by that greeting as she quickly realizes she knew said voice. She moves her head a little to her left and finds a familiar person enjoying a cup of coffee, sitting at the far-most chair in front of the counter, hidden behind the blond-bickering.

**Akira: ** _Good morning, Sae-San._

**Makoto: ** _S-sis!? _

Akira greeted the woman politely and calm as always. The brunette, on the other hand, was actually surprised for seeing her sister here at this hour.

**Makoto: ** _Sis, what are doing here? I though you were going home right back from work._

She asked in honest surprise while the silver-haired young woman calmly took another sip of her coffee and humming in appreciation.

**Sae: ** _I just got here, actually. The case I was working on was a success, so as a small celebration, I chose to come here and enjoy a cup of Sakura-san’s coffee before going home._

She calmly responded as she turned to her sister. LeBlanc has become her favorite place for both a cup of coffee as well as a nice shelter from all the noise from the streets. Makoto smiled warmly at the sight of her sister finally with her head straight, released from that nasty distorted desire of achieving victories and success at all costs.

But Makoto’s smile gets quickly replaced by a tired expression as both of her shoulders slumped with a clear hint of shame.

**Makoto: ** _…you already know, right? _

The prosecutor responded calmly after taking another sip of her coffee.

**Sae: ** _If you’re asking about how Shujin’s newspaper explained how you and Akira-Kun made your relationship known to the public and how Futaba-Chan showed me a video where you two clearly attacked and humiliated Takahiro Endo in front of almost all the school. Yes, yes I know. _

“_Aw, crap; just what I needed.” _Makoto mused dryly.

**Sae: ** _…and to be honest, even though I clearly don’t agree with the method you used to make it public, I’m actually relieved to see you two are supporting each other like you did. As you told me before, you two are partners. And I’m really glad to see you two treating each other like that. _

Makoto straightened herself up and stared at her sister with honest surprise. She couldn’t believe it. She thought her sister would be upset for this, and with good reason. But, instead, she agreed with that.

**Makoto: ** _Does… this mean you really have no problem with our relationship? Just as you said back in November? _

The soon-to-be-lawyer chuckled sincerely as she stood up and walked in front of Makoto.

**Sae: ** _After everything Akira-Kun has done for all of us? I think he did more than enough to earn my approval, Makoto. As if he needed it in first place. _

Wasting no time, Makoto hugged her sister with a huge smile on her face. The older Niijima sister remained in shock for a second before returning the hug. Everyone was instantly cooing at the moment. Yusuke quickly aimed his “_aesthetic radar_” to them, thinking such a display of sisterly love could be a better source of inspiration. Akira just smiled warmly at the sight of both Niijima sisters getting way better than last year. Sure, their relationship was still quite rocky, but none of them were going to give up on each other.

Sadly, the moment had to be interrupted because Bebop’s nose started to sniff something. Everyone in the place quickly turned their attention to him.

**Sae: ** _Something wrong, Anton? _

**Bebop: ** _I’m smellin’ a smellin’ smell, y’all… And it’s a nasty one. _

**Kawakami: ** _What is it? _

The mutant warthog sniffs a bit more, hoping to find what that smell is. He quickly recognizes the smell. The scent of expensive cologne, citrus-shampoo and high-quality hair gel. Stuff that only people with great economical advantage could afford to buy. In fact, the last time he felt that smell was when… 

**Bebop: ** _…oh, snap! _

But before Bebop could warn the gang about the source of the smell…

_“**Amamiya-Kurusu! I know you’re in there, so get out immediately!!**” _

**Akira: ** _Huh…!?_

Everyone turned their heads to the door after hearing a sudden voice shouting through a megaphone, clearly calling out for Akira. The worst part was that everyone recognized the voice.

**Makoto: ** _Oh no… It can’t be him, right?!_

**Ann: ** _Let’s get out and find out!_

Our heroes and their confidants walked out of the café as soon as they could. Right after getting out, they find something really both incredibly unexpected and annoying in the intersection with the second-hand shop. A crowd of only men in black suits, (exactly ten of them) were blocking the entire intersection. Right in front of them, a familiar rich brat was standing smugly while holding a megaphone. The new detail was that there was gauze applied on his nose. That and that his face was clearly furious and with a malicious frown.

**Takahiro: ** _Amamiya-Kurusu… and my beautiful Makoto… I have returned! And with Niijima-San, too! God bless my luck!_

**Sae: ** _Takahiro Endo!? _

The prosecutor was actually surprised for seeing Takahiro Endo once again. The other thieves, Sojiro, Mishima and Kawakami on the other hand, facepalmed and groaned loudly in total annoyance.

**Rocksteady: ** _Not this guy again…! _

**Kawakami: ** _You have to be kidding…! Him!? _

**Ryuji: ** _Ugh, f’real!? What the hell do you want now, shit-bag!? _

Seeing yet not caring about the frustration emanating from our heroes, Takahiro kept with the explanation of his evil scheme.

**Takahiro: **_Well, it is very simple the reason of why am I here, actually. I have come here to try again to convince my fair maiden Makoto to come back to her senses so she would leave that filthy criminal scum Amamiya-Kurusu and come with me instead. But now that her older sister Sae-san is here, my efforts have a much higher chance to be rewarded now. _

Takahiro and his little army of bodyguards laughed in a condescending manner. With unimpressed looks, the thieves and their confidants just groaned in exasperation at that sight. They couldn’t believe that he didn’t learn his lesson after what happened in Shujin yesterday. Still, the young artist is the first one to wonder how Takahiro could achieve his plan (considering he **_actually _**has a chance). 

**Yusuke: ** _…And how exactly you expect to achieve success in such task, may I ask? _

**Takahiro: ** _Isn’t that obvious, you annoying peasant? Clearly, Sae Niijima --Makoto’s sister-- would never allow her young innocent little sister to involve herself with such scum like Akira. Am I right, Niijima-San?_

He calmly but still smugly walked to Sae. Now in front of the soon-to-retire prosecutor, Takahiro bent in one knee as he took her hand and gave her some kind of pleading look that was actually quite sincere. 

**Takahiro: ** _Niijima-San. I am aware you are the only one who gives economic support for your family, am I right? _

The rich brat asked with a strangely great amount of sincere concern. The older Niijima sister just fixes a tired stare, still deadpanned.

**Sae: ** _Yes. What exactly is your point, Takahiro?_

**Takahiro: ** _My point, Niijima-San. Is that I can give your beautiful sister Makoto the life she truly deserves. The life you wished for her. Please, help me to convince Makoto to leave this criminal and go with a true gentleman like me!_

**Mishima: ** _Give it up, already! She wants nothing with you! _

**Futaba: ** _BOOOOOOO!! YOU SUCK!_

The young hacker and the admin of the Phan-site just shouted at Takahiro. Ryuji and Ann groaned in frustration. Rocksteady and Kawakami shook their heads at how shameful the situation was getting. Haru, Morgana and Sojiro just rolled their eyes. Yusuke was instead trying to capture the pathetic despair displayed by Takahiro’s pitiful attempt to convince Sae. And Bebop was too busy picking his nose to even pretend to pay attention to him. Still deadpanned, Sae shared a tired glance with her sister and future brother in law, who share the same exasperated expression. Then, she returned her attention to Takahiro and sighed.

**Sae: ** _I would love to help you with your plan to convince Makoto to go with you, Takahiro._

**Takahiro: ** _Really!?_

The brat practically beamed and had a huge hopeful yet goofy smile on his face. He was thinking his evil machinations could actually be successful. However, Sae’s deadpan quickly turned into a mocking smile.

**Sae: ** _Yes. Unfortunately, I must tell you I can’t do such a thing._

**Takahiro: ** _What!? B-but …Why!?_

The rich asshole asked in pure shock. As response, Sae’s mocking smile turned into a more serious one.

**Sae: ** _Because my sister is already with a true gentleman. And believe it or not, Akira-Kun here is THAT gentleman._

Takahiro’s face quickly flashes complete anger at that statement.

**Takahiro: ** _Are you saying you’re ok with Makoto dating that disgusting criminal insect!? You know about his case better than most people! He assaulted Shido himself! He already committed a crime such as low as that. What makes you think he won’t repeat --- _

**Sae: _Now listen up, you little brat!_**

** **

Everyone startled a little at how Sae snapped at Takahiro like that. The voice and the glare from her were not unlike the ones she used when interrogating someone. Even though the age-difference between Sae and Takahiro was practically from very little to non-existent, the soon-to-be-lawyer couldn’t help but feeling she was scolding a spoiled brat.

**Sae: ** _Akira Amamiya-Kurusu is NOT a disgusting criminal insect! He’s an incredibly kind, smart and brave young man whose life got messed up by a disgustingly rotten scumbag who was so petty he sued him and threatened his parents just for stopping him from doing only-god-knows-what to an innocent woman! _

**Takahiro: ** _Sae-San, please reconsider what you’re saying. I could give Makoto the live she deserves… I could treat her like a Queen and she wouldn’t need to move a finger to achieve it! _

The rich young man tried to regain control of the situation, but he as well as his bodyguards were clearly intimidated by the older Niijima sister.

**Sae: ** _There’s nothing to reconsider, you idiot! Makoto is eighteen for god’s sake! She already has her whole life planned! And she planned all of it by herself! _

**Makoto: ** _And no matter how many times you ask or what you do! I would prefer to be Akira’s equal than a spoiled housewife you can control! _

Sae quickly turned her attention at Makoto. She remained in an impressed silence for a few seconds gave her younger sister a warm smile at seeing how much she changed after she joined the Phantom Thieves. Not only that, but at how much Makoto helped her change without stealing her heart. Going back to the matter at hand, the older Niijima sister turns back to Takahiro and scowls at him again.

**Sae: ** _You’ve heard her, Takahiro. Now listen up, because I don’t like repeating myself to fools like you. I don’t give a damn how rich and successful you are, Akira-Kun is ten… no **ONE THOUSAND** times the man you could **EVER** aspire to be! Unlike you, who’s interested in Makoto only for her looks, Akira-Kun acknowledges and admires Makoto’s skills, and he supports her studies and her goal of becoming Police Commissioner. And if I would have to choose between you and Akira-Kun… I would **always** choose him. Even at the cost of my life! _

** **

**Makoto: ** _Sis…_

**Akira: ** _Sae-San… _

The power couple just stared impressed with their mouths slightly ajar, sincerely impressed at how Sae was, even though with a tremendously venomous and aggressive tone of voice, the one defending their honor. Takahiro just couldn’t believe such situation.

**Takahiro: ** _But, Sae-San…_

**Sae: ** _I think I made myself clear, Takahiro. Now, please… Get the hell out! _

Takahiro was a total loss of words. He was thinking she would actually help him to convince Makoto to go with him. But now, said plan totally backfired to him He turned his head back to the Phantom Thieves and sees all of them, especially the leader, flashing mocking smirks at him.

**Takahiro: ** _You… This is **ALL you fault!!!**_

He shouts as he shots Akira a glare so intense, it was capable of scaring even the armies of hell.

But not the Phantom Thieves.

The older Niijima sister just sighed and shook her head in complete disappointment. Takahiro sure was persistent; she has to give him that. But this was just… well…

He was just emanating pure embarrassment now.

**Sae: ** _It’s clear you didn’t learn you lesson yesterday, Takahiro. _

With a knowing smirk, she turns back to Akira and Makoto.

**Sae: ** _What do you say, Makoto? Want you and Akira-Kun to take him on again? _

She asked them with certain playfulness, knowing they could kick Takahiro’s ass anytime, anywhere.

**Makoto: ** _Thanks, Sis. But we pass for now. _

**Akira: ** _We already kicked his ass and humiliated him in front of almost all of Shujin. That’s more than enough for us. _

**Ryuji: ** _…mind if I do it, then? _

Ryuji quickly butts in with an excited shark-grin and he asks if he could do the honors. Akira and Makoto share a knowing look and with confident smirks, nod to each other as they cheerfully answer their partner.

**Akira: ** _He’s all yours, bro. _

**Makoto: ** _As long as you don’t kill him. _

**Ryuji: ** _Not killing the asshole. Got it._

The blond boy walks to the annoying brat with a menacing but eager posture until he’s just a couple of centimeters in front of Takahiro. The rich brat’s confusion is obvious, especially since he hears the others cheering Ryuji and Futaba was once again preparing her phone camera.

**Ann: ** _Deal with him, Ryuji! _

**Rocksteady: ** _Show him what is you made of, comrade Ryuji! _

**Haru: ** _It’s piece of cake for you, Ryuji-Kun!_

**Kawakami: **_Just don’t make a huge mess, Sakamoto! _

After a few seconds and seeing Ryuji cracking his knuckles in excitement, Takahiro loudly broke out in laughter; A condescending arrogant laughter that pretty sure pissed off all of Yongen-Jaya by now. 

**Takahiro: ** _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously!? You really think YOU, a dumb monkey, can take on ME!? Takahiro Endo of all people!? HAHAHAHA!_

His bodyguards quickly joined the condescending laughter. All of them thinking Ryuji couldn’t even in his dreams defeat someone like their master. Takahiro quickly unsheathes his rapiers and points at Ryuji’s throat, hoping to scare him. However, Ryuji didn’t flash even the slightest sign of fear. In fact, his shark grin remained completely unfazed. 

**Takahiro: ** _Listen up, you dirty punk. I am twenty-five years old. I acknowledge the age difference between us is not THAT big. But I spent almost fifteen years learning from one of the best swordsmen around Japan! How can a vulgar, dumb ape like you expe --- **ungh…!**_

Takahiro’s threat was suddenly cut off by a tremendous pain between his legs. What happened? Simple. Taking advantage of Takahiro’s arrogant speech, Ryuji shot up his right leg and delivered a powerful kick right to his crotch. His bodyguards winced and covered their own crotches, sympathizing with their master’s pain as he fell to his knees with a bleached pained face and both hands covering his hurt manhood.

With a lot of effort thanks to the pain, Takahiro raised his face and saw Ryuji still with his unique Skull-Shark-Grin. Seeing Takahiro being unable to move as the perfect opportunity, Ryuji just raised his right hand and scoffed.

**Ryuji: ** _Oh, yeah? Well, I’m seventeen. And I learnt **this **from a rat! _

A chop on each side of his neck, a finger-poke on his right bicep, a palm strike on his forehead and a triple strike on his chest. Even though those hits did not inflict any damage or pain, they were actually hitting important pressure points. Takahiro and his bodyguards didn’t know, but when the Thieves were trained by Splinter during their escapades in the Metaverse, the rat-man-ghost taught everything he could to the teenagers as ninja skills were pretty useful for Phantom Thieves. And for everyone’s surprise, Ryuji turned out to be a very fast learner with the pressure point technique. The result of his attack was Takahiro falling to the ground, completely unconscious.

**Ryuji: ** _Ha! You liked that, you son of a bitch!? _

Satisfied, Ryuji dusted his hands off while still flashing his shark-grin. The others quickly joined and congratulated him for such an interesting display of his skills.

**Futaba: ** _A seven-hit combo on weak spots! He didn’t stand a chance! _

**Yusuke: ** _A swift defeat for Takahiro. Remarkable, my friend. _

**Bebop: ** _Maybe this time he’ll learn not to mess with us. _

**Haru: ** _The pain reflected on his face was simply delightful. Good job, Ryuji-Kun!_

**Mishima: ** _Sakamoto, that was amazing! I didn’t know you could do that! _

**Ann: ** _Ryuji that was awesome! _

The blond lady suddenly wraps both arms around Ryuji’s neck. Smiling in the process. A bit shocked for a second, Ryuji snaps out and happily returns the hug. After a few more seconds, both blondies realized they were hugging and quickly broke the hug, both thieves blushing a bit.

Akira, Makoto and Morgana walked to congratulate them as well.

**Akira: ** _Nice job, man. _

**Makoto: ** _I agree. That was impressive, Ryuji._

**Morgana: ** _Good to see Splinter didn’t waste his time with you after all. _

The non-cat scoffed (he will NEVER admit it aloud, actually, but Mona has a considerate amount of respect for Ryuji). With his grin turning to a warm, friendly smile, Ryuji scoffs back.

**Ryuji: ** _Well, what did you expect? I’m not a total dumbass, you know?_

**Sojiro: ** _Sorry to interrupt the celebration, but… what do we do about them?_

The middle-aged café owner asked and pointed at the bunch of bodyguards. Our heroes turned their attention and saw said group angrily unsheathing stun batons and nightsticks just like yesterday.

Seriously, don’t these guys ever give up!?

Akira shared a look with his teammates. Everyone except Sojiro, Kawakami, Morgana and Futaba are more than capable of joining the fight. He smirked and asked his girlfriend.

**Akira: ** _What do you say, guys? Shall we teach them a lesson? ~ _

**Makoto: ** _Ten of them, ten of us. Considering you want to join us, sis._

Quick to realize what they mean, the soon-to-be-lawyer responds with her own confident smirk. 

**Sae: ** _I wasn’t expecting to do more exercise today aside from my usual routine. But you can count me in._

**Ryuji: ** _Hell yeah! Let’s kick some ass! _

**Sojiro: ** _Just try not to make too much noise… _

Sojiro groaned a bit frustrated, but he was actually excited for the impending action as him, Futaba, Morgana and Ms. Kawakami took a few steps away from the soon-to-be-battlefield. The bodyguards hollered some sort of psychotic battle-cry and charged at our heroes with all their fury. Thinking they could teach them a lesson for what they did to Takahiro.

Ten seconds.

…It was all the time they needed.

Akira launching a right hook to his enemy’s side; Makoto landing a right front kick in a bodyguard’s gut; Ryuji delivering a right haymaker at his opponent’s jaw; Ann attacking a bodyguard with a spinning jump kick; Yusuke delivering an elbow strike right at the back of his opponent’s neck; Haru colliding her right knee to a bodyguard’s nose; Bebop launching a Mohawk-blast directly at a bodyguard’s face; Sae delivering a swift but powerful roundhouse; And Rocksteady shoulder-tackling one bodyguard, sending him flying in front of the second-hand shop.

That was more than enough to give those bodyguards a one-way ticket for a long time in dreamland. Morgana and Futaba never stopped cackling while the hacker recorder everything.

**Bebop: ** _Man! Definitely feels good to be on the winnin’ side of a beatdown! _

**Yusuke: ** _I couldn‘t agree more with your excitement, Anton. It reminds me of the time where I manage to collide my fist against Madarame’s shadow; Directly in his distorted face._

**Makoto: ** _Or when I kicked Kaneshiro’s shadow in his disgusting fat abdomen; One of the best moments of my life if you ask me. _

All the thieves and Sae expressed their satisfaction while piling the unconscious bodies and Makoto called the police. Once that was taken care off, Sojiro called them out.

**Sojiro: ** _Alright, everyone. Let’s go back inside. Pretty sure you’re all hungry for that._

**Ann: ** _Oh right! It’s cake-time!_

**Ryuji: ** _Save it for dessert, will ya!?_

**Ann: ** _SHUT UP!_

**Makoto: ** _He’s right, Ann. The cake will taste better as dessert. _

**Ann: ** _… fine._

The blond girl had no choice but to pout. Meanwhile, Sae just stood up and saw how her sister was laughing at Ann’s pout with the others. Seeing Makoto that happy like that was a rare sight indeed last year. She couldn’t help but to feel guilty for how she treated her. She knew she had to try to repair their relationship and she had an idea of how to take that first step.

Before Akira and Makoto walked to the café, the soon-to-retire prosecutor, called them. The power couple turned to her with honest curiosity.

**Makoto: ** _Is something wrong, sis?_

**Sae: ** _I just want to say I’m sorry, Makoto. I should’ve never let you hang out with Takahiro if I knew from the beginning he was such a jerk._

**Makoto: ** _It’s Ok, sis. But you’re right, he’s a jerk. We just played because our fathers were friends. _

**Akira: ** _Let’s just hope he finally decided to leave us alone. _

**Sae: ** _You know, Akira-Kun. I was thinking. _

**Akira: ** _About what? _

With a raised eyebrow, the thief leader asked.

**Sae: ** _If you have time before you and Morgana have to go back to Inaba, would you like to join me and Makoto in a family dinner? _

Having an idea of what Sae’s true intentions are, both lovers smiled brightly and nodded to each other then turned to her.

**Makoto: ** _We would love to, sis._

**Akira: ** _Definitely. It will be nice to talk to you outside of a cell or an interrogation room. _

The three chuckled a little and nodded in understanding. Then, they walked back to LeBlanc, ready to enjoy a small celebration party.

“HEY! WAIT FOR ME!” Akira, Makoto and Sae froze in their tracks as the sudden voice shouted at them. The three of them turned around and found Eiko running like crazy. After arriving to the café entrance, she leans both hands on her knees as if she might fall at any moment and panted heavily.

**Makoto: ** _Eiko? I was wondering what took you so long. _

That was true. Eiko was invited as well to the small party to celebrate the events of this crazy week. But for some reason, she arrived just now. After a few seconds of heavy panting, Eiko recovered most of her breath and was finally able to answer properly.

**Eiko: ** _I know, Makoto, my bad. I had to help my mom with a few morning errands before I could come here and…_

Eiko trailed off as she became aware of Takahiro Endo and the pile of bodyguards, all of them knocked out cold. Confused, the girl turned to Akira, Makoto and Sae and asked bluntly.

**Eiko: ** _Makoto… What the hell did I just miss!? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, ladies and gentlemen. Another "Before-Take Your Shell-fic" finished. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> As always, Kudos, non-offensive comments and feedback are always welcome. Now if you excuse me, I think I need to do some cleaning and editing in Take Your Shell, since it needs to make sense with my other fics. All of my stories are supposed to be cannonical after all.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day and beggining of December.
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: In this fic. The newspaper club member is called Asumi Misaki.  
They should've really gave her a name. Seriously...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.  
:)


End file.
